All Hallow's Eve
by Taijiya Mizu
Summary: Halloween fic! The Bladebreakers have to keep the Fates from fulfilling a prophesy while making sure that one of their own doesn't get tangled up in the web of destruction, pain, and death. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, peoples! It's almost Halloween! One of my favorite holidays!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!! jumps up and down for joy

Kai - watching TM jump ... May I ask why are you doing that?

stops in midair Cause I wanna!

Kai - Now she's turning into a kid? Great, what next?

crosses arms over chest and starts pouting I'm not gonna talk to you anymore, Kai. Readers! This is a HALLOWEEN fanfic! Ooooooooooo, scary!

Kai - sweat drops

Summary - This is set when the Bladebreakers confront the Dark Bladers (from season 1). They are told that an ancient prophesy is going to be fulfilled on All Hallows Eve, one week from then. The Fates, the spirits thought to have controlled a living thing's destiny, are cooking up an evil plot to destroy all humanity and start over the world anew. Sounds good right? Wrong. In their new world, there would be nothing but destruction and death. The Bladebreakers have to somehow save one of their members from being used and from letting the world be destroyed. Sounds kinda easy. Wrong again. Their once friends are now their enemies, and it doesn't help matters that the Dark Bladers are trying to kidnap one of them twenty-four-seven. The only ones they can count on are the Majestics and their own teammates. So, sit back, relax (though I don't think you will be able to ), and have fun reading a story made for just Halloween!

" " (talking) -POV- (well duh) (chapter begin) ¿ ? (flashback) μ μ (letters/documents)

+ (chapter end) [ (talking between bit beasts/bit beasts or bit beasts/humans) (title)

(A.N.) ( ) (others) -S-S-S-S-S- (scene change) 'thoughts'

Disclaimer - I, sadly, do not own Beyblade . . . . If I did, this would be in the episodes and I would have Kai and Ray and Tala plushies all around my room . . . But please take note that I don't really remember every little detail, like what they exactly said. So, I'm summarizing!

-S-S-S-S-S-

All Hallow's Eve

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai sat quietly, vaguely listening to the loud roar of people screaming on the TV.

They all were on the train. That is, only the Bladebreakers. Tyson, the loudmouth, Ray, the peaceful neko-jin, Max, the happy-go-lucky of the group, Kenney, the computer wiz, and of course Kai himself, the leader of the bunch of misfits.

They had already gone through two tournaments together and won by some miracle Kai could not figure out. Then again, the Asian and American tournaments were only qualifying rounds to the World Championships. Now they were stuck on an underground railroad train, kind of like a subway-train mix. About two days ago, they had been misguided by an old man on their ship and were left at the harbor somewhere in Europe.

Then, Tyson got the idea to just travel around to get to Russia. Taking trains, busses, even hitchhiking. Sometimes, Kai didn't know if this kid was thinking with his brain or if he was just stupid, but the trip hadn't hurt anyone, except when that strange blader came out of nowhere. He had taken Tyson's Dragoon and fled to an alleyway, where he proceeded to try and destroy it. Then, Ray and Max completely ignored Kai's command to wait and develop a plan. They rushed right in, only to get their own bit beasts wrapped in the mummy-like cloth. It took a few seconds for Kai himself to find a way to beat the weird blader and save his team's blades, but he did, playing follow the leader with his own beyblade. Needless to say, they all were in one piece after that because the blader had disappeared into thin air. So far, he hadn't attacked again.

Kai opened an eye as he heard Kenney scream as Tyson shut his laptop and with Max's help, force the kid to watch that stupid horror movie about vampires and werewolves. The stotic teen sighed and looked out the window, the passing lights on the stone walls making him sleepy as they began their hypnotism routine.

It was a few minutes until Ray came back.

"Guys, we're the only ones on this train. There's no one else here," he said, worry dripping like a warm ice cream cone.

That's when the brakes let go of their own scream, trying to outdo the movie's as it tried to force Ray off of his feet. When it finally stopped, Kai stood up.

"Go and see if the driver's OK. I'll check the navigation room," he said running down the hall.

Ray stood up and walked forwards, sliding the door open with his foot. "Hello? Is everyone alright?" he asked no one as the place was empty. 'Just like the rest of the train. What the heck is going on here?'

Meanwhile, Kai had reached the navigation room, forcing the tightly shut door to open. No one was there. He frowned. 'I have a bad feeling about this,' he thought as he headed back towards the others.

"Is this just a joke, guys?" Max asked getting a little worried. A million things ran through his mind on what could happen. 'Man,' he thought, 'I've been watching too many horror movies.'

"I didn't think Kai was capable of making a joke," Tyson commented but stopped from going further when the lights started blinking out, until it was completely dark.

"Real funny, huh guys?" Kai sneered, looking up.

"Ok, Ok, it wasn't you. Then who could it be?" Tyson asked shrugging his shoulders. He saw Kenney trembling in fear, worry plastered all over his face.

"I don't know. But we're about to find out," Kai said leading the group out of the train.

'Leave it to Mr. Sourpuss to save the day,' Tyson grumbled in his mind. He felt Dragoon shake his head as his bit beast heard his thoughts.

[What? Tyson asked the dragon.

[He's only trying to help, you know? Being a leader is more than just looking good for the team.

[I know that, but it wouldn't surprise me if we ran into the people who did this and Kai handed us over just to let him pass to the next town.

Dragoon shook his head again. [You'd be surprised at just how wrong you are.

[Whatever, Dragoon. He stopped as he saw the topic of their discussion halt, looking forward as four figures came into view.

"Hello, Bladebreakers," one of them said, his S's a little slurred as if he had a lisp.

Surprisingly, to Tyson, Kai spoke up. "You know us. Who are you?" he replied calmly.

"We are those of the night," another spoke, a deep gruff voice.

"That doesn't tell me anything. If you're not going to answer my question, we are through with you," the phoenix said, starting to walk away from the taller four.

"We are called the Dark Bladers," the gruff voice continued, stopping Kai's trek back to the train. "I am Lupinex, and my brother here is Sanguinex. Zom and Cenotaph. We are not your normal, average, bladers. As you can tell." He and the three behind him stepped forward into the light.

The Bladebreakers gasped. It was if they had walked straight out of a scary movie. There before them stood a vampire, a werewolf, a mummy, and a close relation to Frankenstein's monster.

"What are you?" Tyson asked before the thought even registered.

"Like my brother said before, we are those of the night, cursed by our hatred forever," Sanguinex replied. "And we want to battle you." He pointed his finger at Kai. "The tall one is our target."

Kai snorted. He felt as if this guy was speaking as if he were a piece of paper. "Whatever. I'm not battling you. I already have once, and I wasn't really impressed," Kai said turning around and heading back towards the train again. If these guys wanted to have a match with him, they didn't have to hijack a train to do so.

"Then your team will die."

Those words stopped the teen. "What did you say?" he growled, flashing his crimson eyes back at the werewolf, making the being flinch.

"If you do not battle us, then you condemn your team to death," the vampire said, smirking.

"What do you mean by that?" Tyson asked.

"This." With a snap of his fingers, glass walls came down to cut Kai from his team and with the Dark Bladers.

Ray put his hands on the glass before trying to break it by releasing his blade. It did no use, though. It just bounced right off. That wasn't good. Kai was stuck in a large glass box with four freaks of nature.

Kai turned back around and glared at the four before him. "What do you plan on doing? Cutting me up into little pieces with your blades and doing the same for my team? I don't think that it's going to happen," he said, readying his Dranzer. He couldn't hear the others behind him and guessed that the box was sound-proof.

"Actually, the air is slowly escaping from inside here. The longer you take, the less time you have. If you win against us, the walls will open, and we will not hurt your team, and we will let you go. If you lose, then say goodbye to your team because you will be ours and so will your bit beast," Sanguinex said, readying his own blade, his team right behind him.

Kai gritted his teeth as the countdown began. He could already feel his body asking for more breath.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Ray and the others watch in horror as Kai was separated from them.

"What's going on?" Tyson asked.

[Dranzer tells me that if Kai wins a four-on-one battle then he will be let go and we will be able to continue on, but it is going to be difficult.

[Well, yeah, a four on one match is always difficult, Tyson said bluntly.

[The air is escaping from the container Kai is trapped in.

"What?!" Tyson yelled out loud, causing the others to look over at him. "Kai's in trouble. The air is escaping!" He tried to explain what Dragoon had told him.

"Shoot, Kai!" Ray called, releasing Drigger. He had to break the glass. There was no way Kai could win in those conditions, but Drigger just bounced off like it did earlier. Tyson and Max tried to help, but the results ended in the same.

Kenney watched all of this. He knew something bad was going to happen, but when Tyson said that the box was running out of oxygen, he quickly opened his laptop, Dizzy whining to be shut.

"No, Dizzy. We need to find a way to get Kai out of there," he said and quickened his calculation pace as he saw Kai fly back and hit the glass.

"It's no use, Cheif, they've got it completely secured," Dizzy commented.

"Oh, no . . ."

-S-S-S-S-S-

The phoenix groaned as he forced himself to his feet, Dranzer spinning right beside him.

The bladers before him had released some sort of team attack and the force had knocked him into the glass wall, bruising his back, and trying to crack a few ribs. Luckily, that didn't happen. He definitely wouldn't be able to win like that.

Kai coughed as the air became thinner. He had to figure out a plan now and quick. They were attacking again. "Dranzer!" he screamed, sending his faithful blade up in the sky. "Flame-"

"Not so fast," a voice came from behind. Zom! The Frankenstein monster wrapped his arms around Kai so fast that he didn't even have time to fight back and flung him a few feet to the floor, laughing as the teen rolled and came to an agonizing stop.

Kai winced. His arm was on fire, but he couldn't seem to get any breath. Coughs racked his body as his vision slurred. Slowly, not admitting defeat, the phoenix stood up only to be knocked back down as a wave of energy hit him and his blade.

[Kai, a soothing, but desperate voice called in his mind.

[What-What is it, Dranzer?

The phoenix inside him screeched before answering. [We must attack them when they are whole.

[What do you mean by "whole"? he asked, getting painfully to his feet.

[When they're attacking together, we attack. Do you have enough energy for the Fire Arrow?

[I think so, Dranzer.

[Good. Be ready and careful. The air is getting thinner by the second.

[That goes to you as well, he replied, glaring at the four in front of him. There was no way that he was going to lose. Not to them. The only person he had ever lost to was Tyson. There wasn't going to be any more.

[Ready? Dranzer asked as the Dark Bladers began their descent.

[Ready, came the cool reply.

Kai took in a deep breath, well as deep as he could, and let it out slowly. His mind was spinning with the lack of oxygen, but there was something that had to be done now. He felt Dranzer's power surge through his veins and watched the four bladers in front of him through the fire that now licked his body, the wind created by the flames' power blowing his roughed-up hair away from his face. His breath became labored as the oxygen began disappearing as the fire ate it up hungrily. The next thing he knew, he was aiming an arrow in the middle of the pack charging at Dranzer.

He released, hearing Dranzer screech her attack.

A flash of light came and soon, four blades were laying at Dranzer's feet. They vanished as did the four bladers, with only one last sentence.

"You may have won, but the prophesy has only begun . . ."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Ray gasped as he saw the light illuminating from Kai and his blade. One minute, there was light, the next the Dark Bladers were vanishing into the darkness and the glass walls just beginning to rise little by little.

Kai stumbled over to Dranzer and picked it up with a shaky hand and placed it in his pocket. He glanced back over at his team that were now blurry figures. There was barely any air left and the walls weren't rising fast enough. Kai's body shook to stand and soon his knees buckled, sending him to the floor where he waited for the blissful darkness to swallow him.

"Kai!" the four Bladebreakers called, rushing to their captain's side as soon as the walls were up far enough to get through.

Ray gently lifted Kai's head, feeling the cold sweat run down his arm as it fell from the slate-blue locks. Kai was breathing heavily as if he had just run 50 miles in 10 minutes. "Shhhhhh . . ." the tiger soothed, placing a hand on the phoenix's chest and let the heat from his palm warm the area around his heart. After a few minutes, the stotic teen was calm, sleeping peacefully, his head resting on the neko-jin's lap.

Tyson stared at the older boy asleep. [He really put his life on the line for us . . . he told Dragoon quietly.

He felt the dragon nod and was silently glad that his bit beast didn't answer.

"Hey! Are you kids alright?" a voice called.

All four of them looked up, noticing two men on a small trolley.

-S-S-S-S-S-

The entire time that they were on the trolley, no one spoke a word. Kai's head still rested in Ray's lap, but now there was a blanket draped over him and a band-aid right above his left eyebrow.

Tyson and the others couldn't help but watch their stotic captain as he slept soundlessly.

"I hope those guys don't attack us again . . ." Max started but trailed off at the thought of what would happen to them and Kai.

"Don't worry, Max," Tyson said quietly, sudden rage building inside of him. "This is never going to happen again. We're all going to be alright, and if those freaks do show up again-We'll beat them and keep each other safe. As well as Kai."

-S-S-S-S-S-S-

End Chapter One+

-S-S-S-S-S-S-

Chapter One is up and done and now to Chapter Two, Wooohooo!!!!!!!!! Sorry, spur of the moment hyperness.

Kai - Obviously.

crosses arms over chest and turns away from Kai

Kai - raises eyebrow You're acting like a little kid.

doesn't move

Kai - sighs Alright. Alright. I'm sorry, Okay?

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hugs Kai

Kai - blushy But you're still weird.

I know! smiles and turns to readers Now, that I've got Kai to apologize, I have one more thing to say! takes deep breath READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai - sighs and shakes head


	2. Chapter 2

POZELUJ MENJA JA GOVORJU PO RUSSKI! (Russian) / Samyane yemawaraw Americ new/ Küß mich, ich spreche Deutsch! (German) / Bésame, hablo espaZol! (Spanish) / Cium saya dulu, nanti saya bícara bahasa Indonesia! (Indonesian) / Chumma de main Hindi boiti hoon! (Hindu) / Embrasse-moi, je parle francais! (French) / Kishite kudasai, nihongo ga hanashimasu! (Japanese) / isskay eemay iway eekspay igpay antinlay/ Kiss me I speak English!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry. I'm in the International Club at school, where we learn about different cultures, and we got our T-shirts the other day and it says Kiss me I speak . . . whatever the language. It's awesome!

Kai - You really get excited over a T-shirt?

It's not just the shirt, I like the club, plus I'm an officer! It's a whole lot of fun!

Kai - Before you start telling me everything you did at the meeting again, get on with the fic. I'm sure that these people don't want to hear about it.

pouts Party pooper . . .

Kai - smirks You know I am.

sticks tongue out and continues pouting

Kai - sighs Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade. If she did, do you really think she would be talking about the club? Also, please note that this fic is probably not going to be a "scare your pants off" fic. One - because when you're reading something, barely any stories will scare you like they would if it was a motion picture. Two - Most horror movies are more gory and gruesome than scary. Take the _House of Wax _or _Valentine_ for example.

-S-S-S-S-S-

All Hallow's Eve

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai woke up slowly, his eyes blinking to adjust to the darkness of the room. He could tell it was daylight by the light shining through the curtains on the window. Where was he? The last thing he remembered seeing was the tunnel and concrete. Now, that was replaced with carpet and a comfortable bed complete with pillows and a blanket.

He tried sitting up, but his back protested. He could feel each and every bruise on his body, and they hurt. He let out a long sigh before giving up and laying back down. He felt better lying down anyway. The only sound in the entire room was his own breathing, threatening to put him back to sleep. He couldn't. There was something not right about the situation, but he didn't know what.

"Tyson! Max! Ray! Kenney!" he breathed, sitting up straighter, much to his body's objection. He groaned and felt Dranzer wrap itself around him in comfort.

[Easy, Kai. Easy, he soothed in his mind, the flaming heat reassuring to the teen. [They're fine. They're currently sitting in the living room, waiting for you to wake up. They have been very worried about you.

[How long have I been asleep? he asked Dranzer warily.

[Almost two days. Beyblading while losing oxygen will wear a human's body down. You needed time to recover.

Kai shook his head at the news. He was still tired, but his team was waiting for him and they didn't exactly have a boat-load of time to get to the Championships in Russia. He forced himself to his feet, wavering at the suddenness of getting up too quickly.

[Easy, Kai. I don't want you to faint again, Dranzer said quietly. Kai could feel the phoenix pushing gently at his back to keep him balanced.

He slowly made it to the door, trying not to stagger as he walked. Voices made their way to his ears through the hunk of wood as he turned the knob. When he opened it, four faces turned to look at him.

"Kai," Ray said quietly, getting up to help the stotic teen to the couch.

"I'm fine, Ray," Kai replied, sitting down stiffly. Suddenly, he didn't seem to feel his blade in his pocket where he had put it before everything had gone dark.

[Don't worry. Kenney has it. He has been trying to fix it.

Kai's head snapped towards the computer geek. "Where's my blade?" he asked.

Kenney gulped and brought it out of his own pocket. "I was trying to fix it, Kai, but I'm not really having any luck with it."

"It's going to have to be redone. I'll do it," Kai said receiving it from the smaller boy.

Not much was said the rest of the day. Kai ate something, with much persuasion from his teammates, and went back to lie down.

-S-S-S-S-S-

_He was running. There was no where to go. Rough hands reached out and grabbed his arms, wrenching him towards them, towards the heat. It felt as if he were in a burning building, but he knew that it wasn't right._

_"Ready?" a voice asked, the edges of it crackling with age. His wrists were being bound tightly together, and once that was done, he was pushed off the edge he had been firmly standing on. He was dangling over what looked like red lava but couldn't be. He coughed from the smoke and gritted his teeth as he felt a blade slice along his wrists, arms and downwards, spilling his blood all over the liquid below him as it gurgled with delight from the taste._

_He flinched as a figure appeared in front of him, somehow floating in midair. The figure took his hand and outlined the boy's heart, his fingertips leaving a trail of an unknown blood-stain. The boy cried out in pain as he felt his heart pound harder in his chest, a force pulling it out vigorously. Soon . . ._

-S-S-S-S-S-

[Is everything in place? a voice asked hungrily.

[Almost. We just need the final ingredient. Another sounded like it was chewing something that was relating to a dying spider, the gooey blood dripping down a skeleton-like jaw.

[And that is? one other replied, fear and sleepiness at the edges of its voice.

[The heart of the Rei Hino, the second said, a leg dropping from its poison-swollen lips.

[Yes. We must have it . . . I can taste the fiery blood now as it beats ever so slowly . . . the first said, dancing as if in a dream. [It must be ours. It _will_ be ours! We must have it!

[Yes . . . the other two replied darkly.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Tyson jumped up and down, glad to do a little sight-seeing for once.

They were in Paris. About four days since those freaks in capes came and attacked Kai had passed. They deserved a little R&R, especially Kai who had gone off on his own earlier that morning. Now it was past lunch time, going on dinner, according to Tyson's stomach, and they were looking for him. And what better place to look for someone than the main attraction to Paris?

The Eiffel Tower.

"Race ya upstairs Maxy!" Tyson hollered, running for the elevator while the blond ran towards the stairs.

Ray shook his head, silently glad that Kai _wasn't_ there. Otherwise, Tyson and Max would have to find another way down from the top of the tower, other than the elevator or stairs.

When they finally were there, Kenney telling them all he knew about the city of Paris, which was an entire novel, the tower shook.

"Earthquake?" Max asked looking around after the shaking stopped.

"Not exactly," came a voice from behind.

They all turned around, gasping at the figures behind them. The Dark Bladers were back and paler than ever.

"What the Hell do you want with us?!" Tyson roared, readying his blade with his friends.

"To fulfill a prophesy . . ." Zom said darkly.

"What prophesy?" Ray asked, his tiger senses already starting to occur as the golden eyes slit dangerously.

"One of your teammates is the last ingredient our masters need."

"What the Hell?"

Sanguinex spoke up. "Our masters, the Fates of Time, are making a potion that will make this planet better for everyone. The one called Rei Hino is the one we need. His heart holds the power, and on All Hallow's Eve, it will be used."

Tyson gasped. That name only fit one of them, and that was Kai. Where was he? Was he safe?

[Dragoon, where's Kai? Is he alright?

[Yes, Dranzer says that they are on their way.

[No! The cry made Dragoon flinch in his mind. [Kai needs to stay away from us. He needs to go somewhere safe. These guys are after him!

[That's not going to change his mind. I've already told Dranzer, the dragon replied. [The best thing to do is take care of these men before Kai gets here.

Tyson nodded to his friends, silently agreeing with his bit beast. In a matter of three seconds, all seven blades were released.

The Dark Bladers immediately called out their bit beasts, the vampire and werewolf taking on Tyson while the Frankenstein and mummy took on Max and Ray.

Tyson jerked as his blade hit Sanguinex's. He felt a shock of electricity run through his veins, beginning from his neck. [Argggggh! That hurt! he cried in his mind, Dragoon with him.

[It's his bit beast. The vampire is attacking both you, Tyson, and me, but there is a flaw.

[It would be nice to know what that is, Tyson commented as another wave of electricity jolted through him.

[Its power comes from the rest of the bit beasts. If they are taken out, then the attacks will stop.

Tyson nodded and attempted to make what Dragoon had said true, but it didn't happen.

In only a matter of two minutes, all of the Bladebreakers' blades were at their feet, defeated.

"Now, for your bit beasts," Sanguinex said coldly, advancing on the defeated team.

"Great, now what can we do?" Tyson mumbled. "Just give up?"

Sanguinex stooped down and brushed his fingertips along Dragoon's attack ring, but quickly took them away as another blade smashed into the hunk of metal.

"I thought our motto was to never give up?" a voice asked.

"Kai!" Ray called, sighting their captain at the stairway entrance.

Kai stood there, his scarf blowing slightly from the power that seemed to course right through his body to the outside where everyone who was anyone could see it. His crimson eyes glared at the four creatures before him, flames licking around the edges of his irises.

"Get away from my team," he growled, coming closer and stopping right beside Tyson.

The younger boy could feel Kai's rage. It frightened him, even though he knew that his captain was, for once, not mad at him.

"Tyson, Max, Ray, pick up your blades and launch them, now," the phoenix said quietly, as though trying to contain himself from attacking the ones in front of him.

The Bladebreakers did as they were told, Dragoon, Draciel, and Drigger spinning around Dranzer as they waited for the attack.

Lupinex frowned. "You are the fire. You are the one whom we have searched so long for."

Kai gritted his teeth. He had just about had enough with these freaks. "I don't know what you're talking about, nor do I care. Dranzer!"

That was the signal.

All four blades attacked, flickering flames, raging winds, surging waters, and quaking earthen grounds surrounding them as they raced forwards to the waiting vampire, werewolf, Frankenstein, and mummy.

In a second, it was over. Though the battles had been short, the four younger bladers felt as if they would collapse. Kai just stood tall and proud, Dranzer coming back to spin by its master's feet.

"Get out of here and leave my team the alone, or I will do a whole lot more damage than just putting your blades out of commission," he threatened as the Dark Bladers picked up their fallen beyblades.

Sanguinex's eyes flashed up at the tall teen, making Kai stiffen as if he were going to be attacked.

In an instant, they were gone just like they had before.

Kai's body never relaxed as he picked up Dranzer and turned back to his team.

"Thanks, Kai," Tyson mumbled.

The phoenix almost smirked at that. He knew it had taken all Tyson had just to say those two little words.

"Let's get back to the hotel, now. I don't want to have to battle them, yet, again," he said sternly, making it more of a command than anything else.

Ray smiled. It was a good thing that Kai had come when he did. He started following his captain when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

He looked over his shoulder and spotted a boy standing around the corner to his left. He was about Ray's own age, with green hair and very expensive-looking clothing.

"Hey, Ray, watcha looking at?" Tyson asked, noticing that his friend wasn't walking with them.

Kai stopped and glared at the wall. "Come out," he commanded.

Ray almost smiled when the boy strode out of his little hiding spot, his blade in his hands. Kai had always had that authority figure about him.

"Hey, who are you?" Tyson asked, eyeing the beyblade. "And why do you have your blade out?"

"My name is Oliver, and my blade is out in case you all would've needed my help. It turns out, though that you didn't. Though, those four really weren't difficult to begin with, if you all were experienced in the first place," he said, a glint in his eyes.

"What?!" Tyson fumed. He _was_ experienced! And he didn't need some kid to come out of no where and tell him otherwise.

"But you, on the other hand," he spoke to Kai, "are very well familiar with Beyblade. Congratulations on your semi-high victory."

Kai stiffened. There was something about this boy he just had a strange feeling about, but he couldn't put his finger on it as to why.

-S-S-S-S-S-

The rest of the day was spent with the boy, Oliver. He and Tyson had a battle, Tyson showing him up, of course. Then, the green-haired teen offered to give them a lift to a friend's house. He figured that Tyson would want to meet him, and all the rest of his friends.

So, now they were in a castle with Oliver, a boy named Enrique, with blonde hair and a lady's-man attitude, Johnny, the hot-head with red hair to accompany it, and Robert the purple-haired, I'm-better-than-all-of-you posture, leader of the four.

They had all had a battle with Tyson, all except Johnny, who had battled Kai, and now all nine of them were sitting and eating dinner.

AN - IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! I thought I would give you guys a heads up: I'm not going to go into all detail of their battles and I know it is totally different than the show, but remember that this is my fic and what I say goes, OK? Good. Now, both Kai and Tyson have won their matches. That clear it up for ya? Good. Now, back to the fic! 

"I have a question for you guys," Oliver spoke up.

Everyone's head snapped towards him.

"Why are the Dark Bladers after you? I started watching when you all were in the middle of your battles. Why are they here and after you?" The other members of his team nodded their heads, agreeing with the green-haired boy.

"It doesn't seem, to me, that these bladers would want to extract revenge on you all because of us," Robert commented.

"Yeah, so what's your story?" Enrique piped, joining into the conversation.

The four youngest bladers looked at each other and then at Kai, who gazed at them with mild interest of the reason for these freaks to be after them.

Tyson sighed. "Well, they told us that their masters were making something like a potion to go over the whole world and make it 'better.' I don't know what they think is better, but we do know that they need one more ingredient to succeed, and that . . . That's one of our hearts."

"Whose?" Robert asked, leaning on his palms.

Tyson gulped before glancing at Kai and then down to his hands. "They need . . . Kai's heart to preform the ritual. They said it was some sort of prophesy . . ." He glanced at Kai to see his reaction. The older boy just stared at him as if not believing what he had said.

"They said that the prophesy will come on All Hallow's Eve, that's Halloween," Kenney replied quietly.

-S-S-S-S-S-

End Chapter Two+

-S-S-S-S-S-

Rei Hino - Spirit of Fire

Yep, I'm leaving it at that! Don't you LOVE my cliffhangers? I do, but not anyone else's.

Kai - sighs Yeah. You think that if you didn't like it when everyone else stops with a cliff, then you would have some sympathy for the readers of your fic.

blinks Wow. That was a mouthful for you, wasn't it?

Kai - glares Shut up. I could stay quiet forever and ever around you.

blinks OK! I sorry!

Kai - smirks Now close up the fic.

smiles I was going to do that anyway! R&R Viewers!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, peoples . . .

Kai - What's wrong with you?

Just not really all that hyper like I have been the last two chaps.

Kai - raises eyebrow

Shut up.

Kai - shrugs shoulders and pushes TM in pool

KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai - smirks Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade. Only the plot of the story.

-S-S-S-S-S-

All Hallow's Eve

-S-S-S-S-S-

He stared up at the fan, watching its wooden blades go around in a lazy circle. He'd been lying on his back watching the house ornament for the past hour, you think he'd get tired of it.

Kai sighed. He was being . . . he didn't even know the word for it. He only felt numb. It hadn't been even two hours since his team had told him the truth of why those freaks, the Dark Bladers, kept chasing them, and it was all because of him. He guessed he felt self-pity, but that wasn't the word for it either. He wasn't thinking, just watching. It was as if he were in a dream that he couldn't wake up from.

He growled, angry with himself. Just because he didn't know how he felt didn't mean that he was entitled to lay around watching a stupid fan make him dizzy. He pushed himself up to a sitting position, eyeing the balcony to his right. He'd left the glass doors open, letting the cool breeze come in. It was just too stuffy in the castle for the phoenix's liking.

[I agree, but I don't advise you to go outside without someone there with you, Dranzer said worriedly. Ever since Dragoon had told him of why the situation was, he had been concerned about his master. Kai hadn't been acting himself lately either, and that worried the bit beast.

[I'm fine, Dranzer. I don't need a baby-sitter, Kai said bluntly, getting off of the bed and walking over to the balcony.

Dranzer chuckled to himself. Ok, Kai _was_ acting like himself a little bit. That was a start.

Kai sighed warily when his bare feet reached the cold stone outside, a warm breeze blowing across his face. He just stood there for a minute, eyes closed, letting the wind try and take the stress from his body.

He breathed in deeply and stopped. What was that smell? It smelled like . . . a dead animal . . .

He turned around, now facing the doorway and stopped. His breathing halted in his throat, and he took a step back.

There, in front of the open door, _was_ a dead animal. A dove. And it was white.

Kai's body shook. A white dove less than a foot away from him, laying on its side and not moving, wasn't exactly a good sign.

"Death . . ." he breathed walking carefully over to the animal and kneeling down beside it.

[Kai, it may just be an accident . . . Dranzer tried to sound reassuring, but he didn't sound convincing to the teen.

Kai swallowed and gently picked up the poor bird. "He's warm and breathing," he whispered to himself. That wasn't too bad.

Kai stood up and walked to the bathroom, the white animal in his arms. He turned on the light and fished around the cabinets for a small box. He found one that had been used for paper towels sometime earlier. Taking a towel and folding it, while placing some toilet paper around the top, he placed the bird inside, carefully examining it.

[Dranzer, can you find what's wrong with him? Kai asked his bit beast, not too sure on how to look for injuries on a bird.

Dranzer took a minute to answer as he gazed through Kai's crimson orbs. [His wing is broken. You're going to have to make a splint for it. I'll guide you, he said quietly, taking control of Kai's arms when the teen found the necessary items.

It was only a few minutes later when Kai appeared downstairs where Tyson and Johnny were having an arm-wrestling contest while the others watched.

"Kai?" Kenney asked looking up from his laptop as the taller teen came in bearing a small box.

"I need a few pieces of bread. Do you have any?" he asked Robert.

Ray studied the teen before him. Something was wrong. Kai's voice wasn't the harsh tone he was used to. It was soft and caring, and Tyson even knew for he looked up at the older boy, losing against his opponent.

"Something wrong, Kai? Did ya not get enough at dinner?" he asked, completely ignoring the red head gloating at him for winning. Suddenly, he wasn't really interested in the arm-wrestling match anymore.

Kai completely ignored him and repeated his question at Robert.

"There's some on the counter in the kitchen," the purple haired teen said.

"What do you need bread for anyway?" Enrique asked coming up beside the phoenix.

Kai ignored him too and walked towards the kitchen.

"I wonder what that was all about," Oliver said out loud.

"That was really weird . . ." Max said.

The others agreed.

-S-S-S-S-S-

_He was running. There was no where to go. Rough hands reached out and grabbed his arms, wrenching him towards them, towards the heat. It felt as if he were in a burning building, but he knew that it wasn't right._

_"Ready?" a voice asked, the edges of it crackling with age. His wrists were being bound tightly together, and once that was done, he was pushed off the edge he had been firmly standing on. He was dangling over what looked like red lava but couldn't be. He coughed from the smoke and gritted his teeth as he felt a blade slice along his wrists, arms and downwards, spilling his blood all over the liquid below him as it gurgled with delight from the taste._

_He flinched as a figure appeared in front of him, somehow floating in midair. The figure took his hand and outlined the boy's heart, his fingertips leaving a trail of an unknown blood-stain. The boy cried out in pain as he felt his heart pound harder in his chest, a force pulling it out vigorously. Soon . . ._

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai sat up quickly, gasping, sweat flinging from his soaked hair, the nightmare trying to make itself real once again.

He sat there a minute, panting, body shaking uncontrollably. He swallowed hard, but his mouth was completely dry. Gallons of cold sweat poured down his body. His heart raced, and he brought up a hand to it, gripping the fabric and adding a small amount of pressure. He still shook, and surprisingly, he didn't even try to stop it.

[Akai Taiyo, what's wrong? Dranzer asked. His answer was silence as his master stared off into space, fear getting stronger inside him. [KAI!

The teen yelped in surprise, almost falling off of the bed. [D-Dranzer?

[What is wrong, Young One?

Kai wasn't shaking anymore, but his breath was still labored, his hand hadn't moved. [Bad dream, that's all.

[It must have been something horrible to make you act like you are. The phoenix wrapped the boy in warmth, making him feel secure and safe.

Kai breathed deeply, feeling Dranzer take his fear away from him.

[Lay back down, Akai Taiyo. It is still too early for even you to be up, the phoenix said soothingly, helping the teen lay back down.

Kai was asleep in a matter of seconds.

-S-S-S-S-S-

It was well into the morning hours when Kai woke up again. This time, though, no nightmare woke him. It was the sound of cooing that roused the teen.

Kai sat up and looked around, his eyes resting on the box that sat on the night stand beside him. He shifted towards it, eyeing the small dove awake and calling out to him. He smiled at the small bird and reached a hand slowly towards it, stopping only to let it gently take a finger in its beak before letting it go. Kai carefully rubbed the bird's head and scratched lightly at the being's neck and moving upwards.

The dove seemed to like it as it reached its head upwards towards him. Kai chuckled at the reaction. He pulled away and looked at the clock. It was almost seven. Oh, well. The others wouldn't be up anyway. All the better.

He turned back to the tiny animal. "If you don't try and fly away, I'll bring you something to eat," he said softly, gaining a small chirp of approval.

He smiled and stood up. He would get dressed and shower later, after the bird was fed.

Kai, surprisingly, made it to the kitchen and back without running into anyone. Now, he was in the shower while the dove ate the pieces of bread and raspberries he had brought.

Stepping out, he wrapped a towel around his slim waist and used another to dry his hair.

[I see you are feeling better, Akai Taiyo.

[Do you honestly have to call me that? Kai asked his phoenix for what seemed like the hundredth time in his lifetime with the phoenix.

Dranzer chuckled in his mind. [Yes because I like your reaction.

[You know, that's exactly what Tyson would say.

That made the phoenix laugh out loud. [It seems as if you are getting to know your teammates.

[It isn't that hard for Tyson. He has a one-tracked mind. Anyone can tell you that.

[How is our little friend? Dranzer asked, changing the subject.

Kai shrugged, putting some gel in his hands. [He's a lot better. He's eating, and that is always a good thing.

[Yes, it is.

Kai finished spiking his hair before going back into the room. The towel was still wrapped around him, but he didn't seem to care. It wasn't as if the others could see him anyway. He walked over to the dove and smiled, seeing almost all of the food gone.

"It looks as though you were hungry," Kai said softly, stroking the white feathers.

The dove cooed at him and the teen chuckled.

He pulled away and strode over to his bag, unzipping it.

Just as he was pulling out a pair of jeans, the glass door to the balcony burst open, shattering glass everywhere. Kai cried out and hit the floor, covering his head and eyes the best he could. When all the pieces had fallen, he looked up, eyeing four figures in front of him.

"Dark Bladers," he growled, sitting up and pushing his back to the wall.

"Yes, Rei Hino. Now, you shall be ours," the vampire said tersely.

[Akai Taiyo! Dranzer called in his mind, using the teen's nickname he'd given him.

[Wake Tyson and the others. I won't be able to get my beyblade with them watching me like a hawk, he replied, growling low in his throat at the four before him.

"You might as well leave because I am not coming with you," Kai said.

Lupinex chuckled evilly. "Oh, but you will. One way or the other."

That's when he moved.

Kai quickly got to his feet, rushing towards his blade on the night stand with the dove. Only, he didn't make it.

Zom rushed forward and with his mummy partner, knocking the teen to the ground. Lupinex dove in, pinning Kai to the floor, his hands wrapped around the teen's writs.

"Let go!" the phoenix called, struggling in the other's grasp, but Lupinex was too strong for him in this position. The werewolf growled his own growl and squeezed the boy's wrists, hearing one crack sickeningly.

Kai cried out as the monster broke his wrist, threatening to do the same to the other. The teen whimpered as he caught a gleam in his attacker's eyes. Here he was in nothing but a towel, which was trying to come undone, and pinned to the ground, unable to fight back. Kai's breath became labored again for the third time that week. Only this time, it was of pure terror.

Lupinex smiled and turned his head around. "Can I just have a taste of his blood, please, Big Brother." Kai saw Sanguinex nod his reply.

Lupinex turned back to him. His smile did not stop the chills going through the boy's veins. He bent down and covered the small part of the connection of where phoenix's shoulder met his neck with his mouth. Kai could feel the canine teeth on each side of the joint.

He also felt the piercing that they did to his skin.

Kai cried out in pain as the werewolf bit down hard. His arms pushed against the monster's hold, no matter how much it hurt his wrist.

[Akai Taiyo! Dranzer called, but it was if he were far away.

Kai's grip on reality was loosening, running away from him along with his blood. His breath slowed down, and his eyes drooped down half-way. What was he fighting for? It wasn't as if he had a certain reason _to_ fight. Did he?

As though to answer his question, the door burst open, slamming against the wall.

"Kai!" Tyson called.

The rest of the Blade Breakers and the other four were standing in the doorway.

Kai smiled to himself. His teammates were so stupid . . . 'No. Friends,' something in his mind told him. He agreed silently.

Tyson and the other Blade Breakers released their blades at once, aiming for the werewolf over their captain.

Lupinex cried out and moved away from the phoenix quickly as three blades connected with his body. He stood up and faced the angry teams before him.

Kai coughed and pushed himself up with his good arm, the other in his lap. He moved away to the wall, body shaking at the rapid loss of blood. He gripped the wound on his shoulder with his right hand and leaned against the wooden wall, trying to control his breathing and heart rate.

Ray noticed Kai move away. He glared at the Dark Bladers before rushing over to his captain, Kenney behind him. The opposing team made a move for him, but not before Robert and the rest of _his_ team released their own blades. He knelt beside the older boy and tried to look at his shoulder. Kai complied, moving his hand away slowly. The rest of the world wasn't important right then to the three as Kenney took a look at his wrist.

Robert glared at the four, pathetic figures in front of him. "I want you all out of here now!" he called, sending his blade towards them, Tyson and the others following him.

"This isn't over, Rei Hino. We will have you by All Hallow's Eve," Sanguinex threatened before all four of them disappeared into thin air.

Tyson's body shook with anger, but he quickly pushed it down and made his way over to Ray, Kenney, and Kai, Max and the other four behind him.

"Are you Ok, Kai?" he asked carefully.

Kai nodded, letting his forehead rest on Ray's shoulder. In a shaky voice, he replied, "Yeah, thanks, guys." A tear fell as he realized how close he had come to being killed or worse, taken to those freaks' masters. 'Truth is,' he admitted to himself, 'I'm scared . . .'

-S-S-S-S-S-

Ray sighed as he came down the stairs and into the living room of the castle where the others were waiting, the doctor behind him.

Robert was the first to notice them. "Ray. Doctor," he acknowledged them both.

"How's Kai, Doc? Is he going to be alright?" Max asked, getting up from his place on the floor.

The doctor cleared his throat before answering. "Kai, I'm afraid, is in pretty bad shape. His left wrist is broken, luckily, in only one place. And the bite on his shoulder has finally stopped bleeding, but he has lost a lot of blood. He'll be very weak and tired for a while. You should let him sleep as much as he can, and _no blading _whatsoever. Do you understand me?" All of the Blade Breakers nodded.. "He should stay in bed for at least a couple of days, and he might produce a fever sometime in that period. It'll be high, but there should be nothing to worry about. If it gets too high, though, give me a call. Here's my number." He handed a slip of paper to Ray. "Also, I've left some pain killers for him. Make sure he takes one at least twice a day. He's going to need it." With that, the doctor tipped his hat and left.

"That means that someone has to be with Kai at all times," Tyson said thoughtfully. "So, those freaks don't show up and take him."

"We could each take turns," Kenney suggested.

Everyone nodded at the idea, agreeing that each would take a two hour turn sitting with the phoenix.

"I'll go first," Ray offered and headed up the stairs before anyone could reply. He figured that if Kai woke up soon, someone would have to tell him what happened. Of course, the others could do it, but Kai, out of all the people on his team, trusted the tiger the most, and so, Ray figured he should be there for him first.

-S-S-S-S-S-

End Chapter Three+

-S-S-S-S-S-

Akai Taiyo - Red Sun

There's chapter 3!

Kai - You're happy.

growls That reminds me . . . pushes Kai into pool PAYBACK!

Kai - TAIJIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

R&R, Readers!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR IS UP! YAY! Though you all know that, considering you're reading it, huh?

Kai - What was your first clue?

The monkey-wrench.

Kai - blinks What?

sighs Everyone knows that it was the maid with the monkey-wrench in the study, duh.

Kai - What the hell are you talking about?

You asked me what my first clue was, so I told you. Have you never played the game CLUE?

Kai - raises eyebrow Ok . . . .

sighs You're hopeless . . . .

Kai - And you should be talking?

Do disclaimer?

Kai - crosses arms and shakes head Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade. There, happy now?

Yep! Now, I can't get sued!

Kai - sighs _You're_ the one whose hopeless . . . .

What was _your_ first clue?

-S-S-S-S-S-

All Hallow's Eve

-S-S-S-S-S-

Ray sighed as he continued to watch his captain's face. It was already his second shift after it alternated from his team and Robert's. Kai had been asleep all day and it was going on midnight.

The phoenix slept soundlessly. So far, the fever that the doctor said would come hadn't shown itself. Kai's shoulder and wrist were both bound tightly, his wrist taking refuge on the teen's stomach. He had a bruise on his cheek where his face had hit the floor when Zom and Cenotaph had tackled him. Other than that, there was nothing wrong with the boy, besides from the rapid loss of blood which was now returning very slowly.

"Kai . . ." the tiger whispered, wishing the teen would wake up soon. He didn't think that Kai had ever slept this long in one go in his entire lifetime.

[Don't worry, Ray, I'm sure he'll wake up when he's ready, Drigger stated calmly in his mind.

Ray nodded but still felt a little doubt.

"Ray . . . ?" a whisper sounded. Ray spotted Kai staring at him with half-open eyes. The crimson orbs were full of pain, whether from physical or emotional, the tiger couldn't tell. Kai had had a nightmare in the early stages of after the doctor had left but nothing to wake him.

"How are you feeling, Kai? Are you hurting?" the younger teen asked quietly.

Kai just stared at him a moment longer before closing his eyes and nodding a "yes" to the question. He was in pain. A lot of it. His left arm felt as if it were going to fall off, and the pounding in his head and wrist didn't help erase that thought. "W-What's going on?" he asked slowly. He was in a different room, and the dove was gone. Where was the animal?

"It's Ok, Kai. Let me just explain," the tiger said, going over what had happened and the doctor's orders quite carefully and letting the teen take the painkiller.

After he was done, the phoenix just looked at him. Then he asked a question that the boy wasn't ready for.

"Where's the dove that was on the night stand in the other room?" he asked, turning his head around slowly, looking for the small bird.

It took Ray a minute to get over the shock that Kai had actually asked about the animal. "Well . . . Oliver took it to the vet to make sure that his wing was alright. The vet asked to keep him for over night, and that was yesterday. So, Oliver should be back by now with him."

"He's alright, though?"

Ray nodded, smiling. "Yeah, Kai. He's just fine."

Kai nodded himself before slipping back to the black void that had been awaiting for his return ever since he had woken up.

Ray gazed over his captain softly. Kai's cheeks were already taking a hue of red, indicating a small fever. He would have to keep a close watch on him for the next few days to make sure that it didn't get any higher.

Ray stood up from the chair he was in and went to the conjoining bathroom, wetting a small towel and bringing it back to lay on the teen's forehead.

-S-S-S-S-S-

_He was running again. He didn't know where he was going; he just had to get there._

_Loud footsteps rang out behind him against the stone floor, echoing in the small hallway. If it was a hallway._

_He had to get out of there, but where could he go? His friends were gone, and those whom he thought were his friends had betrayed him long ago._

_Where was the light at the end of the tunnel, now?_

_[Run, Akai Taiyo! Dranzer cried in his mind. Run? Run where? The hallway seemed as if it were never-ending. [Akai Taiyo!_

_His bit beast's voice faded abruptly, and he stopped, willing for the phoenix to come back. He stood panting._

_[There you are . . . a voice said._

_[Dranzer?_

_He felt cold hands grip his arms, and on reflex, he struggled. The hands held tighter. Kai struggled more. [Let go of me! he cried in his mind, hearing the voice laugh. He gasped as he felt a tearing along his shoulders. Did they rip his shirt?_

_Then it came, like a lightning bolt of pain, it struck him savagely. Both of his arms dangled in front of him by a strange figure. The figure laughed just like the voice did as the phoenix's face drained of all color and as his knees buckled. The teen cried out in anguish, blood spilling from him like buckets of water being turned over. _

_[Does that hurt? another voice asked, sounding tired as if the scene bored him._

_Kai bent over, tears falling from his cheeks to mix with the crimson ooze on the floor. He sobbed out his pain until another figure knelt down in front of him. Looking up, Kai came face to face with death itself._

_The figures that he had seen in malls or stores that sold Halloween costumes could never even think of selling one that looked like him. His face was that of a decomposing being, whether it be animal or human couldn't be told. He was covered in a black robe, the hood fallen off to drape across his shoulders. He reached up a skeleton-like hand with different colors of blood smeared all across the bones and dragged a frozen finger along Kai's cheek, leaving a trail of dirt mixed with blood wherever it went to. His eyes were the things that Kai couldn't look away from. They were a deeper shade of red than the phoenix's own and they also had a hue of black whenever the light of the torch behind them caught the orbs. He smiled, his teeth chipped and yellow with pieces of different things stuck in between them. Kai could've sworn that he saw a spider leg dangling from in-between his front teeth._

_[No, I'll take it, the first voice said in his mind._

_The other grunted but stood up and stepped away, giving way to a new figure. She looked quite like her counterpart, but whereas he had no hair, she had straw-like hair that stuck out in all places. Along her lips seemed like worn away red lipstick. Her attire was the same._

_[This is it, Rei Hino, she said and reached out a hand to his chest, circling the place that would lead directly to his heart._

_Kai cried out in pain, his chest moving outwards. His heart beat faster. His breath quickened, and he screamed just the same._

_The figure in front of him smiled evilly and pulled her hand towards her, watching as the phoenix's skin began breaking, giving way to a red organ appearing beneath it. She saw Kai's eyes roll up in the back of his head, his breath choking on blood that was seeping out of the corners of his mouth. Maybe she had gone too far? 'Never,' she thought and pulled harder, laughing as the boy's body jerked._

_Just then, she felt something that she shouldn't have. A heat made itself known. A strong heat._

_[The phoenix Dranzer! her brother cried, pointing to a form appearing in front of her._

_It was the phoenix, but another bit beast was with it. A tiger. And appearing beside the tiger were the dragon and turtle._

_The Four Legendary Bit Beasts!_

_[Let go of him, the phoenix demanded in a cold tone._

_She just smiled, her rotten teeth glinting dully in the small light. [Never. We are too close! she replied, pulling even more on the boy's heart. It was now almost halfway out of his chest, still beating madly. Kai hung limp, eyes closed, blood slowly running to create a pool all around him._

_Drigger growled and bared his fangs. [Let him go now! he called taking one powerful step towards them._

_[If you do not, Dragoon said his own dragon fangs showing[the we will make you._

_[Foolish! the older male in front replied. [You cannot destroy the Fates! We are death itself!_

_[Just because you're immune to death, doesn't mean that you are immune to pain, Draciel retorted._

_The woman glared at the four in front of her and then glanced back at the teen whose heart she held in her hand, still beating. She pulled again, but she didn't predict what would happen next._

_Dranzer screeched and lunged forward, knocking her away and releasing her grip on Kai. He knelt down beside the teen and gently pushed the organ back into its rightful place. The boy was now laying on the cold floor, breathing heavily. His blood was still running, leaving his body as cold as ice._

_Dranzer looked up and glared at the three Fates. They had regained their composure and were now ready to attack him and his allies._

_[Don't worry about them, Dranzer, Dragoon said, he and Drigger coming up beside him._

_[Yes, we'll take care of them, the tiger complied._

_With that, the three bit beasts attacked the remaining three Fates while Dranzer turned back to tending his master._

_Drigger roared and slammed his claws into the woman who was so intent on having Kai's heart. She shrieked and collided with the nearest wall, causing it to tumble all around her._

_Dragoon cried out his own battle cry and attacked the eldest of the other two, making him retreat, rather forcefully, to his sister's side while Draciel took the youngest. A wave of water crashed into him, sending him back with the other two._

_The woman spoke, slowly getting to her feet[Dranzer, you will not be able to protect him always. There will be a time when he is vulnerable, and mark my words, his heart will be ours. With that, her and the other two disappeared like their followers the Dark Bladers._

_[D-Dranzer . . . ? a weak voice asked, gaining all four bit beasts attention._

_Dranzer turned back to a delicate Kai, eyeing the torn limbs and pale complection. If Kai stayed here, he would die. [Easy, Akai Taiyo. Close your eyes and go back. There is someone calling for you. You will hear him if you try. Just close your eyes and listen, he said softly. Kai nodded faintly and did as he was told . . ._

-S-S-S-S-S-

"That's it, Kai. Come on . . ." Ray urged, seeing his captain's eyes fluttering open.

They all were still trying to shake loose the whole event. One minute, Kai had just been moaning in his sleep from a high fever. The next, he was screaming bloody-murder. The phoenix's body shook uncontrollably. When their bit beasts told them that the Fates had entered Kai's dream and were trying to complete their job in his mind, they had quickly rushed in to try and help. Now, after they had somehow sent their bit beasts into their captain's mind, they waited while Ray called out for Kai to come back.

[Drigger, it's not working. Every time I call to him, he goes back into his mind deeper, Ray complained, thinking, not for the first time, that he wasn't the best candidate for this job.

[Calm down, Ray. Dranzer says to call Kai, Akai Taiyo. He says that it should wake him up.

[Akai Taiyo?

[Yes, now hurry before we lose him. He's dying, Ray.

Ray gasped as his bit beast related the horrible fact. He gulped and called Kai's nickname out to him. "Akai Taiyo."

After a few minutes, the phoenix's fluttering eyes got the best of him. Slowly, as though it took too much effort, Kai opened his eyes. He looked around the room at the familiar faces. His eyes watered as he heard his faithful bit beast's voice in his mind.

He was back.

"Ray . . . Tyson . . . Max . . . Kenney . . ." Kai started but couldn't finish as tears began running down his cheeks. For the first time in his life, he was crying, and he didn't care who saw him.

"It's Ok, Kai," Ray soothed, bringing the phoenix into his arms gently. "It's Ok. You're safe now . . ." the tiger trailed off as his captain began crying in his shoulder.

"Kai . . ." Tyson, Max, and Kenney came over and sat on all sides of the older teen, hugging him just like Ray was doing.

Kai didn't care anymore. He let it all out right then and there. All the pain. All the fear. All the worry. He just let it come out with his tears. It had been a too long five days, and it showed.

-S-S-S-S-S-

End Chapter Four+

-S-S-S-S-S-

Yep. Done at that!

Kai - calling from other side of room HOW THE HELL DO YOU PLAY THIS THING?

giggles I'm making Kai play CLUE. He's never played, so I thought, what the heck?!

Tyson - Taijiya! Get over here. You need more than one player!

Max - YEAH!

growls R&R Viewers!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, Peoples! The 5th chapter is here and ready!

Kai - raises eyebrow No hyperactive moment today?

Nope. Not really. Just normal!

Kai - Normal . . . ?

Yep! Oh, can I torture you again today?

Kai - raises eyebrow again You're asking me?

Yep! A friend of mine said I tortured you too much. So, I thought I'd ask you the next time.

Kai - I like your friend already.

. . . She's got a boyfriend, thank you.

Kai - blinks That's not what I meant. blushes

I know. I just like seeing you blush! laughs

Kai - growls Just start the fic.

Ok! Do Disclaimer?

Kai - sighs Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade.

Here's the fic!

-S-S-S-S-S-

All Hallow's Eve

-S-S-S-S-S-

-Ray's POV-

I looked over to my right, eyeing Kai sleeping soundlessly.

Yesterday had been really scary. I thought that we were going to lose Kai. If Dranzer hadn't told us what to do, we would have. I shook my head. There were too many endings that it could have turned out as. Even Kai himself told us that.

Maybe I should back up.

-S-S-S-S-S-

After Kai had started crying, the others came around to hold him as I was doing, thinking that it would offer some comfort to him. It did, though it took a long while for the phoenix to calm down.

Afterwards, we all just sat there, listening to the silence that hung in the air. Robert and the others had excused themselves earlier and were probably downstairs. Kai still trembled in our arms, but at least he wasn't crying anymore.

"I'm sorry . . ." he said, at last breaking the silence.

I didn't move, but Tyson pulled away and stared at him. "Kai, you don't have to be sorry for anything. It's not your fault."

Max pulled away, too. "Yeah, Kai."

Kenney backed away. "Kai, listen to us," he said quietly. Our captain was still in my arms, but he nodded to say he was listening. "Kai, it's not your fault that all of this is happening."

"Yeah," Tyson commented. "It's those Dark Bladers and those Fates that are behind all of this, and if you think that we think that you're being childish or 'weak' as you may put it . . ."

"Then, you're wrong," Max interrupted.

"Kai," I said softly. "It's human to be acting the way you are. In fact, if it had been one of us, I'm sure that we would have acted a whole lot different than you are. I know I'd be scared out of my wits, and I'd probably have already given in. You're fighting, and sometimes it just takes a lot of courage to go through with something. And at the end, all your strength has given up. It's tired and wants to rest and that's why you break down. You're tired. You want all of this to end, but you know it won't yet. So, it's just normal to want to get all of this fear that you're feeling out of your system. So, you'll have enough courage to go on fighting." I ran my fingers through his hair. "It's Ok, Kai. You have nothing to be sorry for. As long as you fight, there's no reason to say 'sorry.' We'll be there every step of the way. We're your friends, Kai, and that's what friends do. If you need someone to help you or a shoulder to lean on, we'll be there. Just don't say sorry for something that you haven't done."

I looked at the others. They were nodding and smiling at my little speech. I guess I had gotten right to the point. The next sound I heard, though, brought my eyes to look at my captain.

He was laughing.

"Kai?" I asked, kind of taken aback. The others just stared, shocked as much as me.

Kai stopped and sat breathing heavily on my shoulder. He was quiet a while and then pulled away from me. He looked down at the sheets pooled around his legs and then back at each of our faces and smiled.

"Thanks, guys. I don't think I'm gonna be able to do this without some help," he said quietly.

It took me a minute to get over the shock of hearing the stotic teen laugh and then smile at us, but after, I just smiled back and nodded, the others nodding with me.

"I think, though, that we're going to need more help," Kenney said thoughtfully. "Maybe we should ask more beybladers to help us. Like the All Stars or the White Tigers. I'm sure that they'd help us."

I nodded and looked at Kai, eyeing his half-open eyes. "Sure, but I think Kai would like to get some rest first."

He looked up at me and smiled, nodding his head.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Now, we were on a plane, heading to America where the All Stars and the White Tigers would be waiting for us.

Kai had fallen asleep ten minutes into the flight. I thought about waking him up several times, but I decided that he was going to need it. Besides, the doctor said that he would have to have a lot of rest. His left arm hung in a sling and you could see the white bandages underneath his black tank top. He had to replace his left red trainer with a lightweight white cast. The bruise along his cheek had turned a dark shade of blue, but otherwise, he was fine.

The others were behind me, talking quietly. The Majestics, as Robert and the others were called, sat a little ways in the back. They had insisted on coming and helping us. So, we let them. Of course, all of us were flying on Robert's private plane.

I looked out the window, seeing the American beach of Florida looming below us. Maybe after all this was over, we could take a vacation on that beach. Kai, I'm sure, would like it.

After ten more minutes of flying, we landed. It took us about five minutes to exit the terminal and start looking around for Mr. Dickenson and the two teams that were supposed to meet us there.

"Everyone, I'm glad you all are safe," an old, crackling voice called. We all looked in the direction it was coming from and spotted our jolly manager. His gray suit did nothing to make him stand out in the gray waiting area.

"Mr. Dickenson!" Tyson called as we all started walking.

After a bunch of introductions and hellos, the older man turned to a half-asleep Kai. "Kai, I'm so glad that you are alright. I want to know what happened and what is going on," he stated almost firmly.

Kai looked at him as though trying to decide if the tale was worth the effort. I could tell that he just wanted to go back to sleep, and it showed. His eyes were half open, and he kept blinking as though that would wake him up.

"Mr. Dickenson," I started but was interrupted by a female voice calling my name. I turned around and saw just in time a pink and happy Mariah bounding toward me. I at least kept my balance as she jumped on me and started her hugging routine. I can't say I kept a good hold on my dignity.

Kai looked at me and blinked, taken aback at the happy motion coming from my old teammate. I shrugged the best I could before Mariah jumped off just as she did getting on. She smiled at me and waited while the rest of the White Tigers, accompanied by the All Stars, joined her.

It took us a minute to introduce the Majestics to the two teams and vice versa. By that time, Kai had taken a seat beside where Mr. Dickenson had sat before. Everyone was so excited about seeing each other again that we almost forgot why we had come there.

"So, what exactly is going on?" Emily asked, noting Kai's state.

In a matter of minutes, we had explained the whole story.

"So, the Fates are wanting to make the world a better place?" Kevin asked.

I nodded and took a seat beside Kai.

"I don't get it, Kai. Why aren't you happy to be the one chosen to accomplish that dream? I mean, I would be if I were in your shoes," Michael said thoughtfully.

Kai's head snapped up, and he stared at the baseball player in utter shock. My head shifted from my captain's to the teen in front of him.

"Michael, the Fates are said to be notoriously evil," Kenney said quietly. "What they have in mind as a 'Better World' may not be the same thing that we might think of."

"But there's still that possibility," Eddie commented.

I saw Kai's head drop as if in defeat. I guess he thought that they weren't going to help us, and for a minute, I thought the same thing.

"The Dark Bladers aren't good at all. That's a fact," Robert stated. "So, we know that the Fates aren't going to have a good idea in mind."

"How can you be so sure?" Mariah asked, suddenly serious.

"You guys don't get it," Tyson said, getting angry. "They're wanting to kill Kai. What good can come out of that?"

-Normal POV-

The two teams were quiet in thought for a long while.

Kai sighed, fed up with the situation. He pushed himself warily to his feet and looked each blader in the eye. "If you're not going to help, don't even bother getting stuck in this," he growled.

"Listen, Kai. We never said we weren't going to help. We just want to get the full picture here," Emily said defensively. "The Majestics don't trust the idea because of their run-in with the Dark Bladers, and you all don't like the idea because of what's happened, but we haven't had anything to do with it. We're just trying to see it from both angles."

Kai shook his head and began walking off.

Ray watched him for a minute before following.

"I don't get you guys," Tyson said, scratching his head in confusion. "You said over the phone that you would help us, and now you can't decide which side to go on?" He glared at the two teams before continuing. "Kai's got a point. If you guys aren't going to help us, then go off and continue what you were doing. We don't need anymore enemies than what we've got. Kai's had enough of being attacked, and you know what? So am I. I'm tired of watching as those freaks try and take his heart away from him, and we don't need anymore trying to do that."

The others stared at him for a minute before getting defensive and repeating what Emily had said earlier.

Before Tyson could go off a second time, people started screaming. All of the teams, including the older man, looked off in the direction Ray and Kai had gone. Kai stood behind Ray as the tiger fought off four beyblades with his only one.

"Ray! Kai!" Tyson called rushing over to them, bringing out his own blade.

He and Max released, entering the battle.

It wasn't long before they were backed up against a wall.

"Kai, stay behind me," Ray said, gritting his teeth as Cenotaph's beyblade slammed into Drigger.

Kai looked from all of his teammates' faces to the three other teams standing and staring. Robert and the others had already released their own blades but weren't doing any better. The Dark Bladers had definitely gotten stronger. His eyes went to the four, watching them, trying to figure out a way to lower their defenses. If he didn't hurry, his friends' beyblades were going to be scrap metal. He started looking around the waiting area in which they were in, trying to find something.

'That's it!' he thought, his eyes landing on the lights directly above the Dark Bladers' heads. He brought out Dranzer and weighed his beyblade in his hand.

[Dranzer, I have an idea on distracting those four freaks if you want to help, he smirked.

[I'm all ears, Akai Taiyo.

He related what he wanted to do and waited as his energy combined with his bit beast's to make his blade start spinning without a ripcord. He'd done it plenty of times before, but he wasn't as weak. He quickly pushed that thought aside as Tyson and Robert flew back to connect with the wall.

He released his blade, aiming for the lights.

He smiled, hearing the glass break and Dranzer's message to each bit beast being related. All of the four teams knelt down, covering their eyes while the Dark Bladers stood, crying out as glass started raining down on them, slashing at their faces and eyes.

Kai caught Dranzer as the beyblade quickly retreated back to its master.

"Now, attack!" he cried, the others complying as they all stood up and willed their blades to attack head-on.

It worked. The Dark Bladers were too busy trying to get glass out of their eyes to pay any attention to the two teams attacking. Soon, the vampire, mummy, werewolf, and Frankenstein lay at their feet, disappearing just as they had done before, the others following.

"Yeah!" Tyson yelled, jumping.

Kai stood on shaky legs, his breath coming in short gasps. He had used too much energy for that little stunt, but it had been worth it to protect his friends just like they were doing to him.

Ray caught Drigger as the beyblade came back to him just as Dranzer had done for Kai, and he looked back behind him at his captain.

"Thanks, Kai. You really saved our beyblades," he said, draping the phoenix's good arm over his shoulder to help him keep his balance.

Tyson turned back to him as did Max and the Majestics, nodding their heads in thanks.

Kai swallowed and tried to control his breathing before saying a "No problem."

Tyson turned back to the All Stars and White Tigers. "Still think that they're good?" he retorted.

-S-S-S-S-S-

After the whole incident at the airport, all four teams and the jolly manager checked themselves into a hotel.

Right now, they were in the Blade Breakers room, talking quietly. Kai had gone into his and Ray's conjoining bedroom to lie down for a bit. The door was cracked in case something happened.

"I don't get why you guys won't say that you'll help us. Help Kai. Why?" Tyson asked from the window he had been looking out of. The sun was just setting, the oranges, reds, and yellows mixing together in the sky, sending a glow around the room.

"It's not that we don't want to, it's just . . ." Steve trailed off.

"Just what?" Tyson said hotly. He was getting angry. They had told them that they would help, and both teams were going back on their word.

Emily sighed. "Face it, Tyson. If it were you or one of the others, we wouldn't hesitate, but Kai . . . How can we trust someone we barely know?" There she had said the unexpressible.

Ray's head snapped up. "This is about barely knowing Kai?" he asked, the tiger inside of him getting even angrier than Tyson's dragon. "Kai just saved our lives! He's our friend! Our captain! He would do the same for us if any one of us were in the predicament that he's in. He would do it for you, even though _he_ barely knows _you_! How can you say that!? So, he's a stranger to you. But his life is on the line, and you won't help him because of that fact?!" Ray glared at each member of the two teams, his golden eyes already slitted dangerously. He bared a fang and growled, his hands curled up into fists. "If that's the truth, then don't think anymore about it. Go on! Leave! As far as I'm concerned, you aren't any better than those freaks after him. You'll kill him if you stay here! Just like they want to! I thought that you would help. I was sure about it because I thought you all were good people, but I guess I was wrong, wasn't I? I should've stopped it when I saw Kai's face at the airport. He knew that you wouldn't help! How, I don't know, but he knew! I should've said something then! But now it's a little late, but hey, better late than never! Get out! Unless you really want to help Kai, GET OUT!" He pushed himself up angrily and went into the bedroom, closing the door.

He just needed to get away from them, and there was a balcony attached to the room. Maybe a little fresh air would calm him down?

"Ray?" a voice asked before he had even begun to move towards the balcony.

He looked over at the bed, Kai laying there, watching him. The tiger sighed. "Sorry, Kai. I just need some fresh air."

Kai pushed himself off of the bed and joined the tiger in heading to the balcony. Ray quietly sat on the railing, watching the sun set while the phoenix leaned against it on his good arm. They stared off into the sky for a little while before Kai spoke up.

"I heard the argument," he said plainly, continuing to watch the colors light the sky.

Ray sighed, still a bit angry. "I just can't believe that they would say that. I thought-"

"You thought that you knew them, didn't you?" the older teen asked.

The tiger looked at him before nodding sadly.

"Sometimes," Kai started, "you don't really know a person until the time comes. You thought that the All Stars and the White Tigers would help, but it turns out that they probably won't. That's what's called irony, I believe." He chuckled.

Ray stared at his captain a minute. "You knew that they wouldn't help, didn't you?"

Kai sighed and returned his friend's gaze. "Yeah, Ray. I had a feeling that they wouldn't. They don't know me. I mean nothing to them. If something happened to me, nothing in their lives would change. Sometimes, that's how life works. They only help those that would end up making their lives different if something were to happen. It's just that simple, yet sad at the same time." He looked back at the sky. "Humans only want to help those that they care for not strangers. That's why the world is what it is today." A bird flew out in his vision, reminding him of the little dove that they had left at the vet's office in Europe. He sighed. He knew Ray was still upset and tried to find the words that would at least calm the tiger down a little bit. "Ray, it doesn't matter if they helped or not. I doubt it would've made much of a difference anyway. They have their own things to worry about."

"I guess you're right," Ray sighed.

They both continued to watch the view before them in silence. For Kai, it was the best thing that he had done in the past six days.

Suddenly, he gasped as the thought registered. Halloween was tomorrow. He had less than thirty hours left to try and keep himself alive and his heart in his chest.

"Kai?" Ray asked when he heard his captain's intake of breath.

Kai sighed and told Ray what he was thinking of.

The tiger just looked at the phoenix. He rested his hand on Kai's shoulder and squeezed it in support. "Don't worry, Kai. Everything's gonna be fine."

The phoenix looked up at his friend and nodded.

-S-S-S-S-S-

End Chapter Five+

-S-S-S-S-S-

Yep! All done for that chappie!

Kai - shakes head I'm surprised that you're still alive after all of the cliffhangers you leave.

blinks You know what? I am too.

Kai - looks at TM

. . . . OH WELL! R&R Viewers!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai - You're happy . . .

Yep!

Kai - Why . . . ?

Kai - sweat drops Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade.

Thank you.

-S-S-S-S-S-

All Hallow's Eve

-S-S-S-S-S-

It was later that night when the All Stars and White Tigers came back over, having talked over their decision. Kai had less than twenty-six hours left, and he could feel it.

The Blade Breakers and Majestics were all sitting in the living room when the others came by.

"So, what's your decision?" Tyson asked sitting down and crossing his arms over his chest.

Both teams were accompanied by Mr. Dickenson and Max's mom, Judy.

"Tyson, it's not as if it's the end of the world if we don't agree with you . . ." Judy started but Tyson cut her off.

"If they take Kai, then it _will_ be the end of the world!" he yelled.

"Tyson!" Kai called from the chair he was sitting in. "Shut up." Tyson looked at him and then looked away. Kai sighed and looked back over at the blond headed woman. "You might as well spit it out now. That way we can know what to do," he said rather bluntly.

Judy stared at him for a minute before clearing her throat. "It's not that we don't want to help . . ."

"You mean you're not going to help us?" Max interrupted, completely dumbfounded.

Judy couldn't look at her son as she nodded yes to his question.

Ray kept his gaze away from the two teams, the others doing the same, disgusted at the remark.

Kai sighed and stood up, eyes closed for just a brief moment. "All right. It's your choice, and you chose no."

"Kai, how can you be so calm?!" Tyson cried out in anger. "They won't help us keep you safe! They probably want to turn you into the Fates or Dark Bladers! Aren't you mad?!"

Kai flashed his crimson eyes over at the teen. "Of course I'm a little upset, but there's nothing that I can do to change their mind. Ok, Tyson?" He looked away for just a minute. "I know my time's limited, alright. Frankly, I knew that they wouldn't want to help! I knew that a long while ago, Tyson, and I've accepted it. There's nothing that I can do, nor anyone else that can change their mind. So, just get over it. You can get mad, but dismiss it quickly because an angry person doesn't think well, and our minds need to be clear for what's going on. Ok? Get over it, Tyson. They've made up their minds and that's that."

The All Stars and White Tigers just stared at the stotic captain.

"We just now decided, Kai. How could you have known . . ." Judy asked.

Kai looked over at her. "By the way your team had stated that they didn't know me." He looked forward at the wall. "Every time someone says that they don't know a person, normally means that they wouldn't help that person under any circumstances. Personally, I think that it's a bunch of - , but who am I to argue?" He glared at the teams before walking back to the bedroom to go out on the balcony. Like Ray earlier, he needed some air.

Ray watched him go. Kai was more understanding and accepting than anyone of them. He saw this in every angle. Not for the first time, Ray wandered if it was personal experience that made Kai accept things so willingly.

He turned back to the others. Tyson was chomping at the bit. Max looked betrayed. Kenney, well who could tell what he was feeling? Robert and the other three Majestics looked as if they couldn't believe the injustice. The other two teams stood there, he guessed, waiting to be dismissed or for one of the others to explode, and _he_ was close to doing it.

Mr. Dickenson stared after Kai and stood for a moment wandering if one of the others was going to say something. After a minute or two, he strode after the stotic teen. He needed to talk to the phoenix privately.

"What is it that you want, Mr. Dickenson?" Kai asked, his back to the older man. He could always tell when the manager wanted to talk to him.

"Kai, why are you so accepting of the others' answer?" the man asked coming up beside the teen. The phoenix continued to stare at the starlit sky for a little while.

Kai sighed. "I don't know. I guess I'm just used to people letting me down. I also gave them the benefit of the doubt that if they wouldn't help me, they would help Ray, Tyson, Max, and Kenney. I guess I was wrong about that, huh? Damn it, Mr. Dickenson! They don't need the betrayal!" He turned to the manager. "Could you try to convince them that they could still help the others? If not me, then them!"

Mr. Dickenson stared softly at the boy. Sometimes, the older man forgot that Kai was just a teenager. "Kai . . ."

"They don't need to be betrayed like I was! If I could separate myself from them, I would! I would try and fight this on my own, but . . . ." He trailed off, yanking his gaze away from the manager, tears threatening to fall.

"But you can't do this on your own," the man replied, eyeing the boy's arm that still rested in its sling. "Physically or mentally."

Kai's body shook with barely controlled emotions. He wanted so much to scream. To curse the situation. To do something other than stand there. He swallowed dryly. "Please, could you try and convince them?" he asked quietly, begging the older man.

Mr. Dickenson continued to gaze softly at the teen. He rested a hand on Kai's right shoulder, causing the teen to look up. "I'll talk to them, Kai. I promise that I'll talk to them."

Kai nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Dickenson."

With that, they both went inside.

Ray looked up as Kai and Mr. Dickenson came back into the room. Tyson had snapped. He was now yelling at the top of his lungs, arguing with Michael and Lee at the same time. Kai took one look at the argument before sighing. He brought two fingers to his lips and whistled, the shrill sound stopping the quarreling.

"Tyson," Kai said tersely. "Sit. Down. Now."

Dragoon's master stared at the older teen before doing as he was told. "Kai," he started.

"Shut. Up." Kai had had enough.

Mr. Dickenson eyed the stotic captain before asking the All Stars and White Tigers to accompany him out in the hallway for a little chat.

Ray watched quietly as the two teams left and shut the door. He looked up at Kai as he heard the hunk of wood close. Kai just stood there, staring off into space again. He was about to ask a question when he heard something crash in one of the other rooms.

The Blade Breakers and Majestics quickly got to their feet and rushed toward the sound. It came from Ray's and Kai's bedroom. In there stood the Dark Bladers, and they held something in their grasp.

"Dranzer!" Kai called, eyeing his beyblade in Sanguinex's palms.

The vampire grinned and brought the blade out in front of him and started squeezing, his smile getting wider as the metal began breaking.

Kai cried out in pain as Dranzer's bit chip cracked. He could feel all the pain his bit beast felt, but that didn't stop the anger from welling up inside. His eyes flashed a bright flame, and he tore the sling off, rushing at the blader. He caught Sanguinex by surprise and struck him with his right shoulder, sending the being to the floor, him on top. Dranzer flew from the vampire's grasp and landed somewhere in a corner. Kai kept the blader on his back, his hands pinned to where he couldn't attack the phoenix.

Tyson, Max, Robert, Johnny, Oliver, and Enrique all sent out their blades to keep Lupinex and Zom away from the other two. Ray held Cenotaph off by sending a round-house kick across his face. The mummy crumpled to the floor, as Kenney rushed past to pick up Dranzer from the corner.

Kai cried out, gaining the others' attention. Sanguinex had somehow flipped the teen to where he was under him. Kai's face showed nothing but pain as the vampire pushed down on the teen's wrist. Sanguinex bared his fangs and bent forward, letting his teeth touch the skin lightly before biting down on the phoenix's neck. Kai cried out again, eyes wide, his throat feeling as if it were on fire.

Ray gasped and rushed toward the two but stopped as eight beyblades whizzed past him. He turned back and spotted the All Stars and White Tigers standing in the doorway, all of their launchers out. The tiger turned back as Sanguinex's anguish cry echoed throughout the room. He pushed off of the boy and quickly moved away, eyeing eight different beyblades circling around the phoenix.

Kai lay on his back, breathing heavily, eyes closed, blood running down his neck from two punctures that sat along an crucial vein. Both hands lay a little more than two inches from his head on either side. He didn't move.

Ray rushed over to the phoenix and knelt beside him, taking off his shirt and applying it and some pressure on the wound. He could feel his captain's body shake uncontrollably underneath the fabric.

Sanguinex glared at the beybladers before him that stood in their way of completing their task. "You have given me no choice," he growled, wiping blood away from his chin. He reached his hand forward and snapped. A few seconds of silence followed, but that was soon taken care of as three shadowed figures appeared in front of him.

[I see you could not do it yourself, a male voice echoed in all of their minds.

Kai's eyes opened slowly and noticed Ray beside him looking at something. He followed the tiger's gaze and gasped as all three faces became imprinted into his mind once again. He scurried to a sitting position, no long caring about the pain his body was in. Ray looked at him and his eyes widened as the thought registered. These were the Fates that they had been warned about. Ray turned his gaze back to the three dead-looking figures and scooted to keep his captain behind him.

The female chuckled at the action. [Hiding him behind your back won't do any good, she sneered.

Just then, Ray heard a muffling sound behind him. He turned around quickly just in time to see one of the younger Fates grabbing Kai and covering his mouth with a decaying hand. The tiger cried out a "No!" and scrambled to his feet, chasing the figure in front of him. He got four steps in before the younger Fate, and Kai along with him, disappeared. "Kai!" He turned around to the remaining two. "Let him go! Bring him back!" the tiger called frantically.

The female kept smiling. [Never! Rei Hino's heart is ours, and now nothing can stop us. Not that pesky Dranzer. Not you beybladers. Not even Rei Hino himself. With that, she left, her brother and the four Dark Bladers behind her.

Ray stared after them, Tyson, Max, and Kenney doing the same. Their captain was gone. He had been taken, and after all the promising made to the phoenix, they had failed him.

[Ray . . . Drigger started but couldn't finish. He felt just as guilty as his master did, even worse because he had let two beings down. His best friend, Dranzer, and Kai.

The other three teams looked at the remaining Blade Breakers, trying to think of something to say, but couldn't. There was nothing that could have been said to brighten their spirits. Their captain was gone and would be dead by twelve o'clock the following night.

"Kai . . ." Ray trailed off, his knees buckling underneath him.

-S-S-S-S-S-

End Chapter Six+

-S-S-S-S-S-

Chapter Six is OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai - shakes head You're strange.

I know it. By the way, I bought you some ice cream!

Kai - I don't eat ice cream.

You do now! turns to look behind back GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai - What the -

Everyone in story - grabs Kai and chains him up flat on his back with mouth pried open There you go.

Thank you. You all may leave.

Everyone in story (except Kai) - leave while mumbling rude comments

smirks evilly

Kai - sweat drops

goes over to Kai with four gallons of mint chocolate chip ice cream Now, for payback on you being mean to me these last few chapters . . . laughs evilly Mwuhahahahahahahaha!

Kai - starts squirming

No use in fighting it, Kai. takes gallon of ice cream and shoves it down his mouth There, one down, three more to go! does the same for the other three gallons ALL DONE!

Everyone in story - comes back in and unbinds Kai before running for their lives

Kai - TAIJIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

smirks

Kai - comes after TM but stops suddenly grabbing his head Argh! Brain freeze!

starts rolling on floor in laughter K-Kai . . . . can't . . . . attack me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai - can't kill TM because of brain freeze and drops to floor

R . . . . . . . R&R . . . . .VIEWERS! continues to roll in floor in laughter

Kai - calls from floor I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

continues to laugh


	7. Chapter 7

whispers hi . . . . chapter seven is going on now . . . I'm kinda hiding from Kai because of the ice cream incident in the last chapter . . . .

looks out door of closet nope . . . he hasn't found me . . . . .

Kai - busts open door and death-glares FOUND. YOU.

screams and takes baseball bat and hits Kai with it

Kai - stumbles into closet

closes door and locks it Whew! Ok, while Kai is unconscious, and I'm safe for a little while . . . Here's the Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade . . .

-S-S-S-S-S-

All Hallow's Eve

-S-S-S-S-S-

Darkness clouded each and every thing. Not even the bats inside could tell where they were going. So, they just hung around, waiting for their food to come to them. Flames as high as the night sky cornered one figure, giving no light even though they seemed as bright as the sun. The figure sat, slumped over in an old, rotten chair, one of the legs threatening to break under the dead weight of the unconscious being. One limp arm hung over the side, strapped down by a single piece of rope spiraled around the limb and the armrest. The other arm sat lifelessly beside the being, also bound to the other armrest. The figure's breathing seemed ever so light it was as if none was escaping the partially opened lips. Blood caked the corner of the brim of the mouth while a dark blue hue covered almost the entire area of the cheek bone under the eye but above the strangely placed blue triangles. Along the figure's forehead sat a golden crown, one jewel in the center while markings that resembled the flaming guards around the chair decorated the rest. A worn out shirt covered the upper torso area, the collar hanging off one shoulder to show white bandages wrapped tightly. Equally worn out pants accompanied the strange attire.

[Is he ready? Is it time? a voice echoed through the minds of every living thing.

The figure groaned, not wanting the strange voice to be their with him in his comfortable black void that was the subconscious.

[It's not . plete the ritual, and we can do as we had planned another voice chimed, the female tinge not helping the figure get back to sleep.

Where was he?

[I think he is waking . . . another slurred, slumbering voice commented.

Kai moaned as he came to. He blinked sleepily at the towering flames all around him. "Wha-"

[Quick! the female cried.

Suddenly, he was fully awake, recognizing the voices in his head. He quickly scanned the room, seeing the three ghostly figures a little ways from him. He spotted the ropes and began struggling, but it was hard, seeing as how the ropes felt as if they weighed a hundred tons! He tried to speak, to call for help, but he couldn't do that either. His voice wouldn't work. The muscles in his throat were contracting, but no sound was coming out. [Dranzer! He tried his mind.

[No! An invisible force pushed at him, thrusting him away from contacting his faithful bit beast.

Kai cried out soundlessly as his head hit the back of the chair sharply, sending stars of all shapes and sizes to cloud his vision. He was dizzy.

[Ani otóto . . . . Rei Hino óji . . . . Otósan . . . . ukeireru kudasai . . . . koibito karui . . . .

Bits and pieces flowed softly across the room to the phoenix, but he wasn't paying any attention. All at once, his body felt as if it were on fire. He felt exposed. He . . . . He just felt pain. And the worst of it was, he was feeling both physical pain of the fire, but also the mental pain of something slashed much deeper into the very soul.

It passed as soon as it came.

Kai slumped in his chair, the same position he was in earlier. His breath came out hard, but no sound did the same.

[Rei Hino . . . The female voice was back. [In one Earth hour, the being whose heart we truly need will come forth in your body and in your mind. I suspect that you will want to know the long tale behind it all. She didn't wait for Kai to answer as her crackling voice started up again. [Thousands of years ago, we had a master just as most had in that day. Our master was kind, but a bit rough. If he got angry, which he often did, then the entire world would know it because of the suffering that they would have to endure. Anyway, one day, our master was traveling an old, beaten down road - he loved those roads, I remember - and he came across a small boy about the same summers as you are.

[The boy had hair the color of dull ice along a riverbed. His eyes contrasted against it, though. They were the color of fire itself, glowing yellow and orange when the bright light hit them. He was kneeling down. It was snowing because it was close to the half-mark towards spring. Her eyes were no longer looking at Kai. She had switched her view to the wall, staring off into space as if she were reliving the moment. [The boy was cold. No clothes to keep him warm, save for a pair of rags. He coughed horribly, his body willing him to meet the earth in death. Our master went over to him, but the boy stood up as if to run. She chuckled. [That was a bad thing to do. By standing too quickly, he became dizzy and almost agreed to get better acquainted with the earth, but our master . . . He took the boy in his arms and draped his wool coat he had carried along for his trip over his shoulders. When the boy met his gaze, he tried to speak, but nothing came out. His body quickly went heavy as his eyes closed in sleep. Our master brought him back to his castle and nursed him back to health, giving him everything he needed. She began walking around the room and only stopped to admire a newly woven spider web.

[When the boy awoke again, he was feeling a lot better. Our master was at his bedside, once watching him sleep. Our master, he asked the boy his name. The boy couldn't reply and brought a hand to his throat. Our master saw the motion and moved quickly to examine a deep wound along his neck, but the boy moved back sharply, tensed as though he were about to be punished. Our master saw this movement too. He carefully took him in his arms and cradled him as if he were a child. He promised him that he would not be hurt. No more pain would come to his body ever again. She paused and stopped her trek around the room, her eyes coming to stare at the wall she had been looking at before. [After that, our master asked him again what his name was, but the boy couldn't reply just as before. Our master had sighed and asked him if he had a name that would suit him. Do you know what the boy did? She looked over at Kai for the first time since she had started. [He shook his head. He didn't have a name that would suit him. If he had one, it hadn't been good, or long since forgotten. She adverted her gaze again. [Our master just smiled at the boy. He said that from then on, he would be called "Rei Hino." Which meant Spirit of Fire because of his eyes.

She began to pace again. [For a long time, Rei Hino stayed with us. He accompanied our master to many events. He was pretty enough that most leaders wanted him for themselves, and they would've paid a large amount for him, too.

Kai's spinning mind remembered when he played a similar role to his grandfather, Voltair, and the man's adversary Boris. Only the difference was that the men payed the amount.

[But our master kept shaking his head. A few times he had placed his hand around Rei Hino's waist, indicating that the boy was taken. Rei Hino didn't seem to mind. One night, after a grand party, our master walked the boy back to his room . . .

Kai's ears stopped listening as a memory came to him . . . or was it that Rei Hino's?

¿Flashback?

-Rei Hino's POV-

We strode down the hall quietly, as if the slightest noise that we could make would cause the walls around us to cave in, crushing us under their weight.

I had become accustomed to walking in my master's presence. It was calming, and yet, cold at the same time. But tonight, he had acted strangely at his gathering. Many of his adversaries had come and talked with him, though I couldn't say that I was paying much attention at the time. I was more concentrated on the accessories that he had wanted me to wear. They were too tight and felt as if they were cutting off the veins in my body. At one time in the night, it felt as if my arm had gone numb as it would do stuck in a frozen stream.

My master, though, never said anything to me. As the night grew wary, and more adversaries had left, I noticed that Master's brow creased with irritation. Perhaps someone had said something that he did not seem to like?

As we headed towards his room, where I would leave him to go to mine, he slowed his pace down. When we were in front of his door, he stopped me from continuing my trek. I was tire, but not too tired to see what he would like to discuss with me.

"Rei Hino . . ." he started but didn't seem to want to finish. I gave him a small smile of encouragement, willing him to continue. He chuckled at my action. "It seems, even though you have lost your sense of speech, you can still talk to me." I smiled, eyes soft, and he continued. "About tonight . . . I am very sorry for the way I have been ignoring you. You have been nothing but grateful to me and have done everything that I have asked of you, but even though, I have done you wrong." He stopped at my shaking head.

I sighed, eyeing his baffled look, and smiled. I reached up my hands to each side of his face and pressed them against his cheeks. His face was still surprised as I just kept my hands there and then started moving his head from side to side. I was saying, "No, you didn't do me wrong. I understand." I think he got the message for he smiled and took hold of my wrists, bringing them to his mouth as he proceeded to kiss my palms in the way he does of thanking me.

"Oh . . ." He rubbed one of my hands against his cheek, and I could feel the late night prickling of the hair poking through his skin. He sighed and surprisingly, pushed me to the door, my bare back feeling the wooden frame and each detailed engraving.

My heart pounded in my chest as his body pressed against mine. For an odd reason, I felt safe, but for another reason, I felt frightened. My breath quickened as his face inched closer to mine.

"Rei Hino, forgive me for this, but I must . . ." my master whispered nasally. I could feel his palms sweating against my wrists, underneath the many bracelets I wore. Suddenly, he pressed his lips against mine. We both instantly relaxed, my eyes closing in sync with his. Our lips moved as one, and I could taste the overwhelming power that surged through his veins. I longed to have that power overtake me, but in the same way, I feared to.

Master broke the kiss, and we stood, panting. My back was a little sore from when he was pressing against me. I could feel the engravings on the door leave their impressions on my skin, but I didn't seem to care. My entire focus right then was my master and his large, warm, wet eyes that seemed to take me away to the heavens. Oh, how I would love to soar with him all over the countryside and from there on!

I guessed my eyes showed what I was feeling because Master came even closer to me. I could feel a pressure closing in on my stomach, and it was coming from him. For another odd reason, I wanted it to get even harder.

He smiled lustfully and opened the door behind me, while sweeping me up in his arms in one swift motion. I would have yelped like a dog if I could. He took me over to the bedside and laid me down gently after he had shut the door behind us. He stood back as I watched and slipped off his dress shirt, flinging it over to a chair that sat a little ways away. He came closer to me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Let's take those annoying dangles off of you," he replied, taking my arm and slipping off one by one slowly as though to tease me. He knew I hated them.

Next, after all of those annoying accessories were off, he pushed me down to rest on the comfortable mattress, the sheets wrinkling underneath our weight. My heart became faster when he lowered himself down onto me, his lips brushing against my own quickly before moving to my scarred throat. Tenderly, he kissed the long scar that slid along my neck, reaching from one side to the other. Shivers ran down my body when his wet teeth pinched my skin gently. My breathing became heavy with lust. Suddenly, I no longer had that fear from earlier. Now, it was just . . . I wanted him and no one else . . .

I gasped when I felt him slide my loose pants down past my feet, his warm lips never leaving my neck. His other hand made busy with my backside. His teeth started nibbling my collarbone and moved downwards, leaving his trial cold from the breeze blowing through the open window. I gulped hard, as my mouth was as dry as the desert, my tongue feeling like sand had been stuck to it. After he quickly discarded his own dressy trousers, he moved his mouth to one nipple, circling it with his tongue before his teeth began their descent once again, but I wasn't paying much attention to that, like the conversations earlier. One of his rough, but magnificent, hands made itself known as it slid along down the special appendage in between my shaking legs.

I moaned, moving my head from side to side when his mouth reached my other nipple, taking it in his teeth and pulling before letting it go back to its original place painfully but wonderfully. My chest rose and fell quickly while my hands slithered up his strong arms to his shoulder length hair, only stopping once to feel the muscle of his back and shoulders ripple beneath my fingers. They tingled with unexpressed emotion. The only way to deal with that was to let them run through his dark hair like a child would a green field on a warm day, and boy, did I feel like that kid.

His trail, uninterrupted by my constant noises, found itself stretching from my lips down to my stomach and going further.

I gasped loudly when his hands stopped roaming around my lower torso and member, and wound themselves around the backs of my upper thighs. He moved my legs apart farther, opening them like a mother would do giving birth to her young. For a moment, I wondered if he thought I _was_ that mother, but that was the most silliest thought I had ever had. For when his head went down, and his eyes disappeared from my blurry sight, I felt the wet heat from his mouth that I had tasted earlier encircle my aflame extremity. Needless to say, if I had a voice, I would have screamed. It felt so . . . fascinating! . . . My head rolled on the mattress from side to side. I no longer had control of my body, and Master knew that. He started sucking lightly, but that soon turned into severe. I couldn't seem to catch my breath. My arms had dropped to my sides, my body no longer having the strength to hold the up. My vision blurred as my hips bucked in my master's grasp. He chuckled, the vibrations of his voice tickling me, and I moaned in my own little way again.

Slowly, he reluctantly pulled away, and his eyes met mine. It seemed that the dark orbs I had looked into earlier were even darker, but for a reason, I knew mine were the same.

"Rei Hino . . ." he started, and pushed my hands up above my head. Suddenly, I felt something long and slender creep inside me, making me jerk just once, but he held me firmly. "This will hurt a bit in the beginning and in the morning. Do not be alarmed, suki."

My eyes widened at his words. Questions ran through my mind. 'Did he just call me suki? He . . . He is in love with me just as I have been with him these last few months? Why? Why would he love someone like me? After all that has happened? After he had to save my life from the depths of the snow? After having to teach me how not to be afraid of just the raising of a hand? He is in love with me? Someone not born of high rank such as himself? A measly old rat made over with fancy clothes and forest smelling perfumes to cover up the dirt and mold odor that has been with me since birth? How? Why?'

But just as quickly as they had come, they left as he kissed me slowly and deeply.

He had already stuck two of his long fingers inside of me and began scissoring them by the time his tongue made the daring venture into my mouth, starting a war of invasion. He smiled against my lips and pushed another finger into me, rolling them around inside, searching for something that they couldn't seem to find.

Startlingly, my entire body went into a spasm, jumping underneath him. I didn't even know what had happened or what my body had done during that quick sensation. My breath was quick, gasping. My entire body trembled in his embrace, but I wanted him to do it again.

He smiled down upon me, eyes with a devilish tint flashing at my expression of surprise and want. Easily, he took his fingers away from me and positioned himself in between my thighs, both legs resting comfortably on his muscled hips. He grinned, seeing my face contort in vexation. I wanted him inside of me again. I missed that feeling.

Gently, he thrust into my opening, his large appendage stretching me a whole lot more than his fingers had done. My breath caught in my throat. I no longer wanted to keep my hands where they were. The neglected member of my own was becoming painful. Once my master was inside of me entirely, he no longer thought of the pain I would be in in the morning nor of getting me used to him. He grunted, irritated at the speed we were going at and began pounding into me, his lips taking mine while one hand gripped my backside for dear life. The other seemed as if it were reading my mind because it did just what I wanted it to. It grabbed my appendage and began moving up and down it quickly.

I threw my head back, breaking away from our heated kiss, and let out a breath I had just found out I was holding. He continued to go the same speed, hitting that wonderful spot inside of me ever few thrusts, sending me into another wave of spasms. I would have screamed by now, probably deafening him in the process. It felt so good . . . So, precise . . . I didn't want it to end.

After a few more thrusts, I felt myself start trying to hold in a pressure. I didn't want to let it go just yet, but at the same time, I was high in the clouds, not caring.

My mouth opened in a silent cry, my head thrown back, eyes closed as I came. I felt his hand become wet and my muscles contract against him.

He grunted and sighed at the same time, filling me with his own precious seed. For a moment, time stood in place. Neither of us moved, enjoying the feeling of having been taken and having taken. Our bodies shook as one, our breath doing the same.

"Rei Hino . . ." my master sighed, pulling out of me and rolling to lay beside me. He pulled me into his arms, his hands resting on my lower back. My head rested on his sweaty chest, listening to the irregular beating of his heart that I had fallen in love with. My eyes closed softly, sleep overcoming me. I didn't know if my master had given up to the darkness of slee ot, but the next thing that I saw was his cold eyes.

I woke up to lying on my back, my master above me, staring at me with wide, hungry, wild eyes. My body started shaking in fear. Master's look scared me. I didn't know if I had done something wrong or not, but I couldn't ask him.

"Rei Hino," he growled, baring fangs that I hadn't known existed inside of his mouth.

Quickly, before I could make an attempt to run, he forcefully pinned me down and brought his mouth to my chest where my heart beat savagely. Then he did something I would have never thought that he would do.

He bit down and started tearing at my flesh.

My entire world spun. I felt nothing as he gobbled that one area of flesh and muscle down in only four gulps. I looked through eyes that watched helplessly as my master wolfed down my heart. My body no longer held any life, but still I watched through eyes pinned open by death. The images were glassy, but still comprehendible.

As quickly as he had become uncontrollable, he became normal all over again, eyeing his work with frightened, disordered orbs.

"Rei Hino, what have I done?" he asked the cold air. Tears fell one by one on my chilling body. He gently placed his hand in my lifeless one, feeling no longer the blood that had ran through my veins.

Before he could even start grieving for the loss that he had inflicted upon himself, the entire room became black, blocking the sun that had once tried to peek through the open window. My master's head whipped around, confused.

I watched as if in a dream when four figures came forth to surround him. I vaguely heard my master ask them what was going on. Why had he attacked me in such a manner when he loved me with his entire heart?

They only replied that he had been warned not to fall in love with the one that holds the fiery eyes of the mythical flying beast.

[Now, the world will become its alter. No longer will your empire roam the lands. No longer will you yourself roam the lands. The only way to go back to the world you have lived in will to sacrifice your lover's whole heart on the same night that you took him from the world. On the same night that demons have the right to stray the worlds. That is the only way. No exceptions. And as for you, your life. You will remain in the dark bliss of oblivion, forever shamed by what you have done. The only way to escape will be if your kingdom has returned, but one other thing shall be done . . . Your kingdom will not be the same one that you have built. The darkness that has always haunted the shadows will be set free and there will no longer be a world or kingdom to reside in. For everything will be destroyed in only an earth year's time. That is the punishment you shall receive . . .

For me, everything went dark, and I remained asleep.

¿End Flashback?

Suddenly, the world came crashing back down on Kai's shoulders. What had just happened? Was that an actual flashback of Rei Hino's death or what?

The female fate's voice traveled back to his ears as she finished her tale.

[After our master completely vanished along with the boy, we found out about the banishment our master had received for killing that poor excuse for a being. She flashed her angry eyes at the phoenix as he sat panting. He could already feel another's presence inside his mind, but they were too far away to do anything about. [Now, you know why we need you. You are the reincarnation of Rei Hino. You must be the host for his soul to reside in until the time comes when we need his heart.

Kai's head swam.

[Where am I? a weak voice asked inside his mind.

[Rei Hino? Kai asked hesitantly.

[Yes, who is this?

-S-S-S-S-S-

End Chapter Seven+

-S-S-S-S-S-

Ani otóto - brother óji - prince Otósan - dad ukeireru - accept

kudasai - please koibito - lover karui - light suki - beloved

That's the end of that chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm running from Kai! He's chasing me! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai - TAIJIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

passes Tyson and Max playing with an remote control car by the pool

Kai - doesn't see the car run out in front of him and trips, falling in pool AHHHHH!!

Tyson and Max - blink

blinks seeing Kai in the pool Kai? You OK?

Kai - climbs out of pool and spits water out of mouth Yeah. You know, if getting mad at you gives me this much trouble, I'm gonna stop.

pouts But sometimes I like getting you angry . . .

Kai - looks at TM Do NOT tell me that you did this to get me mad.

Not that mad! But when you get irritated . . . It's kinda funny. Like seeing some of my friends get mad . . .

Kai - Whatever. Can I kill Tyson and Max now?

smiles Sure.

Kai - TYSON! MAX!

Tyson and Max - YIPE!!!!!!!!

Kai - You know better than to play with that car around where people walk!!!!!!!!

Tyson and Max - start running

Kai - Get back here!

laughs R&R Viewers!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight is here and ready!!!!!

Kai - looks behind TM Who are they?

blinks Oh, yeah! Kai, these are my friends Stephanie and Eli!

Steph and Eli - HI, KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai - backs away from the happiness Uh . . . . Hi.

Steph and Eli - jump on Kai, giving him hugs IT'S NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU!

Kai - TAIJIYA!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????

laughs No way! I should've brought my camera! This is HILARIOUS!!!!!!!!!

Kai - calls from a black tunnel of hugs TAIJIYA!!!!!!!!!

laughs even harder Dis-Disclaimer: I don't own . . . Beyblade! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai - TAIJIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-S-S-S-S-S-

All Hallow's Eve

-S-S-S-S-S-

Pastels of every color painted the sky, mixing together to form even more. An autumn breeze soared across the lands, helping every blade of grass waltz to its rhythm. Along the streets pumpkins lined every house's front porch or driveway. Scarecrows, goblins, ghosts, vampires, and skeletons hanging from trees or sticking out of the ground made themselves known by screaming or laughing maniacally every time a being passed in it line of sight.

None of this seemed to matter to four lone figures watching aimlessly as the sky became brighter with the coming day.

Ray sighed, eyes half closed. He sat stiffly on the railing of the balcony. His mind, for hours on end, had been playing the entire event of Kai's kidnaping, trying to find any way that he could have changed the outcome. Nothing came to mind. He shook his head, irritated with himself. It didn't matter anyway. Kai was gone and would be dead by midnight, his heart completely wrenched from his chest, and all of it was to be blamed on them. They should've stuck to their promises and kept the phoenix safe. They should've . . .

'We should've! We should've! We should've! How many times am I going to berate myself and the others?' Ray thought, getting down from his place on the balcony. He went back into the bedroom and saw the rest of the Blade Breakers deep in depression.

"Guys," the tiger said, gaining their attention quickly. "Instead of sulking around here and belittling ourselves, what do you guys say to trying and getting Kai back?" He grinned, hoping to uplift their spirits.

Tyson shook his head. "That's a good idea, Ray, but how? How can we get Kai back? The Fates have him!"

"Well, I was thinking that since it's Halloween, the one day that mystical happenings are strongest, why don't we tap into those forces? We could bring Kai back if it's strong enough!" Ray knew that it was a long shot idea, but they had to try.

The other pondered on the thought for a minute before agreeing to the idea. They had to try something to get their captain back.

Kenney sighed, opening his laptop. "Let's see if there is anything that we can find," he said and told Dizzy to start looking for anything that would help.

Ray looked back at the sky, now a light blue. 'Don't worry, Kai. We're going to get you back.'

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai coughed shaking his head. The Fates had left a while ago, leaving him to get to know Rei Hino, his alter ego, a little better.

[Kai, I don't mean to bother you, but we have to get out of here. If they complete the ritual, then all of humanity is destroyed. We cannot let that happen, Rei Hino told him in his mind. He could feel the teen begin pacing back and forth, trying to think.

Kai sighed. [Don't worry.

Rei Hino's head snapped up. [I know that you believe you friends will help, but there is something that you are not taking into consideration.

[And what's that? he asked. He had already calculated the Fates' part in the situation as well as the Dark Bladers. Who was he leaving out?

He felt his duplicate's eyes drill into his soul. [My master will have a saying in the situation.

Kai didn't say anything as the thought registered. [I thought that he was banished? Plus, why do you still call him 'master'? After what he did?

Rei Hino was quiet for a moment as though embarrassed to express his feelings to a stranger, and needless to say, Kai, to him, was a stranger in a way, but there was no sense in keeping a secret. [Well, to answer your first question, he was, but now that the ritual is being preformed, I am sure that the Fates have made it to where he is gaining strength. Therefore, he will interfere with the plans we make.

[And my second question? Kai asked when the boy stopped talking.

Rei Hino cleared his throat, and Kai felt the other blush deeply before answering. [Well, he may have taken my life, but it wasn't as if he wanted to. You're forgetting. I saw his face when he came to his senses. He was distraught. The only reason that he would intervene in stopping the ritual is because he thinks that I will come alive again.

Kai's interest was too strong for him, and he didn't have the energy to fight it. The stronger Rei Hino became, the weaker he was. [Won't you? Why wouldn't he come back to life? If it returned to its old state, wouldn't he?

Rei Hino sighed, quickly becoming depressed. [Sadly, no. I will not gain my life back. Because he completely devoured my entire heart in the high state of happiness, my soul has been damaged to the extent that it will never gain the power to find another body. The fact that I have a reincarnation, you, he indicated towards Kai[is a complete miracle. You should have never turned out to look the way you do, though I am not saying that the way you look is bad. He chuckled lightly, almost sadly. [I am so sorry for the fact that you have been dragged into this. The truth is, I should have died out in the snow . . . He should have never found me . . .

[Stop it! Kai cried in his mind, silencing the teen. [Listen, nothing will come out of obsessing over the past. We need to concentrate on getting the Fates to believe that the spell they used didn't work. You're more in control of my body. Try to deceive them, and hurry. They're back.

As if on cue, all three Fates appeared in front of him, the Dark Bladers behind them.

[Now, Rei Hino, the female started.

Kai heard Rei Hino answer in the phoenix's own voice. "I'm not Rei Hino. I never said I was." Kai was astonished to hear his duplicate talk like himself.

[You are Rei Hino. So, quit lying, she replied, slapping the teen viciously across the face.

Rei Hino grunted. "If I really was Rei Hino, then I wouldn't be able to talk. You told me yourself that he couldn't speak! So, if that were true, then I wouldn't be saying anything to you right now!" he retorted hotly, angry at the barbarous slap he had received. Kai had to admit, though, that the guy was doing a good job of acting like him.

The older male Fate came over and eyed the phoenix's body with a detective's eye. [He does have a point, Sister Fate. If Rei Hino couldn't speak, then he wouldn't be at this moment. Maybe we are too early? I did have doubts that this would not work, and it seems as though the Mystics agree with me.

The younger male nodded his head solemnly. He, too, had doubts, but not on his sister's behalf. He never believed that Rei Hino could ever have a reincarnation with how his body and soul had been devoured completely.

The female growled low in her throat before glaring at the teen again. She didn't say anything but held up her hand as though to snap for a servant to come to her aid.

[Oh, no. I was afraid of this, Rei Hino moaned in the phoenix's mind.

[Afraid of what? Kai asked, eyeing the woman warily.

[She's going to do the job of kill you herself.

[What?!

Before anything was done or said once again, a bright flash filled the entire room, followed by familiar voices chanting a certain, strained phrase.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Ray sighed, setting another candle in the circle's outline.

Kenney, with the help of Dizzy, had found a spell that would help them bring back Kai from the Fates' grasps. It involved eight candles, four black, four red, a wooden bowl to sit in the center, ground pine needles, one of Kai's shirts (they didn't have any of his blood, so they had to substitute), a bottle of red wine (which they had to ask Mr. Dickenson to buy), crystalized salt, and a picture of Kai himself. Dranzer spun in the center around the bowl filled to the top with the pine needles, wine, and salt. Kai's shirt sat over the bowl while the picture lay on top.

[Dranzer is a little wary of this, Ray, and frankly, so am I, Drigger said cautiously.

[I know, Drigger. So am I, but this is the only way to get Kai back. We've discussed it, and you guys have agreed. There's no turning back now. He felt the tiger nod. [Don't worry. We'll be careful.

It was only a matter of minutes until they did what they were supposed to do. Now, they sat around the candles, creating another circle, the Majestics, All Stars, and White Tigers with them. The other three teams though that it was silly to try and do something that wasn't real, but they went along anyway with much persuasion of the Blade Breakers.

"Ok, Cheif. Read the spell, then we repeat together. That's how it's supposed to work," Tyson said quietly. Ray thought that this was the first time he had seen Tyson so serious and focused.

Kenney nodded. "Alright. Here we go." He took in a deep breath, reading the scripture on the screen of his beloved laptop. "Forces old and young, we call upon your aid. Return to us who has been stolen for his soul depends on you. As the wind is ire. As the waters are raged. As the earth shakes in choler. As the fire of all burns deeply away. The Elements are angered for the taking done against one of their own. Fire is gone. Return him. Return him to calm the elements' fury. We repeat: Return our fire whom has three names to his body and soul. Rei Hino of the past soul long forgotten. Akai Taiyo of the present soul now known. Kai Hiwatari of the present and future body known forever. Return Fire to his family for whom we are."

It was a long chant, but it was done. The others repeated it as if they had known every word since they were born, looking at nothing. In an instant after all voices faded and started again, a bright light appeared before them, starting from the center of the circle where Dranzer was still spinning around. The light got brighter, but still the others chanted, feeling something strong flow through their veins, giving them warmth and security. Their spell was working.

When the light faded, a figure lay before them, Dranzer spinning close to his face.

Ray stood up, knowing that they were done. He passed the candles and knelt down beside the teen. "Kai?" he asked quietly, lifting the boy's head and bringing him to a sitting position.

"No, but he is here," the form said softly. "He's just . . . tired." With that said, the crimson eyes disappeared underneath the soft lashes, the boy's body getting heavy with the weight of unconsciousness.

Ray's eyes welt up with tears as he caught the gaze of his friends' own soft eyes. Their captain was back. He was with another, but he was still there all the same. "Kai . . ."

-S-S-S-S-S-

That's the end of chappie eight!!!!!

Kai - comes in with clothes wrinkled

Finally get away from all of the hugs?

Kai - shakes head Not really . . .

Steph and Eli - come in behind Kai

Hey, guys! I think you overdid it with all the hugging, but good job anyway!

Kai - GOOD JOB ANYWAY!?

Yep!

Kai - . . .

Eli - Kai, I want you to meet someone else, toooooooo!

Kai - blinks They're not going to hug me, are they?

Eli - They might!

Kai - sighs Who is it? Hello Kitty?

Eli - Nope!! Gir from _Invader Zim_!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gir - comes in wearing his green puppy dog outfit carrying his piggy doll Hello!

Kai - . . . Hi . . .

Gir - tries jumping on Kai to give him a HUGE hug

Kai - moves out of the way and backs up Another one to hug me? sweat drops

Gir - Let's sing the _Doom Song_! starts singing

Kai - sweat drops gets bigger I'm out of here. starts running

Gir - WAIT! We've got to sing the _Doom Song_! starts chasing Kai

Steph - We should be taping this.

smirks Oh, I've got that covered. points to corner I bribed Tyson and Max into video taping this. I told them that I would try and keep Kai from killing them.

Steph and Eli - smile evilly

R&R Viewers! laughs as Kai runs around with Gir chasing him with his piggy and singing the Doom Song


	9. Chapter 9

Hi PEOPLES!!!!!!! Guess what? It's the ninth chapter!!!!!!! YAY!

Kai - sweat drops Ok. Even behind a blind fold, I still can picture her doing her little introduction speeches.

That's probably because I'm doing one.

Kai - . . .

Oh, well. To fill you people in on a secret, it's Kai's B-Day! HURRAY! And we're taking him out for his birthday dinner! whispers to where Kai can't hear We're taking him to Logan's Roadhouse! Shhh. . . .

Kai - What was that?

Nothing. Now, get in the car. While we head to the restaurant, they can read the next chapter! What will happen now that Kai and Rei Hino have outsmarted the Fates and the others have gotten them back home? Hmmm. . . . . Disclaimer, Kai?

Kai - sighs behind blindfold Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade. The only person she owns is Rei Hino.

Rei Hino - calls from far away I'M NOT AN OBJECT!

snickers

-S-S-S-S-S-

All Hallow's Eve

-S-S-S-S-S-

Ray sighed as he gazed on the peaceful face of his captain, switching his glance to the clock every now and then. Kai had at least thirteen hours remaining until midnight. If they could just keep him and Rei Hino safe for that long, then everything would be fine.

The tiger shifted in his seat as he saw Kai begin to stir. He was waking up. "Kai?" the teen asked hesitantly.

The crimson orbs opened, resting on Ray's own golden. For a moment, nothing was said.

"Kai's still resting, but if you need him, I'd be glad to say something . . ." the phoenix's voice sounded in Ray's ears.

Ray relaxed a tiny bit. At least Kai was Ok. "I take it, you're Rei Hino? The one that the Fates really want?" the tiger replied cooly.

Rei Hino sat up stiffly and leaned against the headboard, arm now back in a sling. He nodded, glancing around the room. "Yes, I'm afraid." His eyes rested on the tiger. "Though, I wish I weren't."

Ray smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. We're not going to turn you over to the Fates. I promise. And if Kai trusts you enough to actually sleep while your soul is inside him, then we can trust you."

Rei Hino smiled at that. This dark haired boy was exactly the way Kai had described him earlier. Kind and reassuring, though he didn't tell the boy that. He continued to study the room until a light knock came at the door, followed by other people coming in.

"Hey, Ray, has Kai woken . . ." Tyson started but stopped as he caught the crimson eyed boy's gaze.

"Guys, meet Rei Hino. Kai's kind of still sleeping," Ray replied smiling and scratching his head.

Rei Hino nodded his head as the rest came into the room.

Everyone was quiet while they gazed at Kai's body but another's soul.

It was the unnerved fire being that interrupted the silence. "Umm . . . So, I take it that you all are friends of Kai's?" he asked sitting up straighter to a cross-legged position. He cocked his head to the side, almost mimicking Kai in the same manner when the stotic teen was curious, which wasn't often.

Tyson smiled. He was almost exactly like Kai, if the guy wasn't so cold-hearted. "Yeah. I'm Tyson."

Rei Hino's smile broadened. "I noticed when you came into the room."

The dragon blinked. "How?"

The older teen laughed at all of their confused expressions. "A couple of reasons. First of all, Kai's memories are mine as well. We can each tap into each others' minds if we want or need to. It is part of the entire conjoining thing." He laughed again. "Another is that you walk and hold yourself like a dragon, and if I am not mistaken, Dragoon is your counterpart."

"Wait a minute! Did Kai tell you all about us?!" Tyson cried, almost furious. They didn't know anything about this guy and Kai was already telling him that they had the four legendary bit beasts?!

Rei Hino shook his head. "He told me your names, but I remember a being of when I was a resident of this world named Dragoon Granger. I suspect that your counterpart remembers as well, does he not?"

Tyson immediately asked the dragon. [Dragoon, do you know this guy?

[Yes! the bit beast replied as if just figuring something out. [I knew I remembered that name Rei Hino from somewhere! Tell him that the winds are still strong.

[Whatever that means, Tyson replied but repeated the message.

Rei Hino's smile became softer. "As they should be."

Max smiled, finally understanding. This guy knew their bit beasts from when they were beings that traveled the earth! He was excited and asked Draciel if the turtle remembered the Fire Spirit, too.

"Draciel says that the waters still rise in the evening and fall in the morning," Max said, relating what the purple turtle told him to say.

"And Drigger says that all beings still roam all night and day," Ray said as well.

Everyone was getting kind of excited, related messages from their bit beasts to the figure before them.

Eventually, the Majestics, All Stars, and White Tigers left, coming to the conclusion that they were not going to be talking to Rei Hino at all, nor to apologize to Kai.

Rei Hino saw them leave and breathed a sigh of relief. He had hoped that they wouldn't be there when Kai woke up. He doubted that the teen would like all of them there in the first place.

Ray saw this as well and was kind of glad that Rei Hino was on Kai's side.

Tyson, Max, and Kenney all sat on the foot of the bed.

"So, Rei Hino," Tyson started. "What did our bit beasts look like as humans? Dragoon says that he can barely remember."

The Fire Spirit smiled and shifted slightly. He knew that they were trying to find some way of taking his mind off of the present situation, and it was working. Almost. He could never forget, though he didn't want_ them_ to know that. "Well, Dragoon was the tallest, next to Dranzer, that is. He, I remember, kept his hair long, never pulled back, even if he were in battle. It glimmered whenever it was windy, the dark blue strands mixing in with the light blue. His eyes were silvery-blue, matching the winds and waters almost perfectly. He always wore formal fitting clothing, nothing too big or too small for his form. Always, he carried his sword with him as a knight should-"

"He was a knight?!"

Rei Hino nodded. "Yes, and a very brave one at that."

"How long did you know him?"

The older teen shook his head. "When I was in the castle, about a year I knew him, but before then, everyone knew about him. He was well known throughout the lands."

"Wow . . ." Tyson's eyes gleamed with pride. His bit beast had once been a well-thought-of knight! 'What an honor . . .'

"What about Draciel?" Max asked quickly, bouncing up and down excitedly.

Rei Hino's gaze shifted to the blonde. "Draciel was a master magician. Though he kept his hair short to Dragoon's long, he made up for it in the magical field. He always wore robes, even to ceremonial dinners or any occasion, at that. His eyes were the color of irises, almost matching his hair with black strands setting off the comparing colors. He was the happiest person I had ever come across."

Max just smiled.

"What about Drigger?" Ray asked anxiously.

"Well, Drigger . . . heh . . . The nicest person anyone could ever meet. He had short hair, slightly longer than Draciel's, but short just the same. He wore loose-fitting pants that contrasted with the form-fitting shirts. He also had eyes that mimicked yours almost completely, except his glowed in the sunlight."

"What did he do?" the tiger asked, eyes gleaming while his bit beast laughed in the back of his mind.

"He was a . . . healer - I believe - what you all would call a doctor? He was always ready to help someone in need. It was just his nature, though he got mad fairly easily."

"And what about Dranzer?" all of them asked at once. Dranzer was the only one that he hadn't described yet.

Rei Hino chuckled. "Dranzer? I got to know Dranzer a little more than the others, to tell the truth. He was the general of the master's aerial fleet, the strongest fleet in the lands. No offense to Dragoon, but Dranzer's fleet could outmatch the grounded soldiers at any time of day."

For once in his life, Tyson didn't object. He had no doubt about what Rei Hino said was true. It seemed almost fitting.

"Dranzer's hair was long, only reaching to just a little below his shoulders with one long white strand in the middle of the fiery reds. He loved to wear the same type of clothing Drigger would wear. It fit into his position, such as to ride the winds sleeker and smoother. He also wore a crown atop his head with an emerald jewel in the center, which some said was his power, but I do not believe that, though. In an instant, he could produce the most beautiful wings that any body would ever see from his back. They were powerful, as well, slicing enemies in half if wished. His eyes matched my own, but for some odd reason, his were older. More wiser. And more intense. It was as if he had seen everything and had done likewise. Dranzer was just like that. You could never tell, but he loved his friends and even his rivals. They gave him an excuse for being, whereas the others were just living to live. Dranzer - I remember - would act so formal in public, but when you got him alone, you knew you were seeing the real him." Rei Hino's eyes were distant as if he were remembering a memory from long ago. "Dranzer's personality was his own. He was - I suppose that you could say - like all of the other three. He was hot-headed and stubborn at times like Dragoon. Calm and thoughtful like Drigger. And even smooth-thinking like Draciel. He was also caring in his own little way, and no one would even know until the time came, of course."

The Blade Breakers smiled.

[Rei Hino? a weak voice echoed in the teen's mind.

[Yes, Kai? It was hard to tell, but Kai's deep voice had made an impression in his mind like a hot iron would an arm. [Are you feeling up to speaking with your friends? I am sure that they would like to with you.

He felt Kai nod his head sluggishly. 'It seems as if our bonds are weakening him . . .' Rei Hino thought. [Kai, do you think that you can hold out until midnight?

[As long as . . . you control my body most of the time. I don't think that I'm strong enough to do that all day, the boy replied.

[Don't worry, Akai Taiyo, Dranzer soothed. [I'll give you any strength that you may need. Rei Hino, I am glad that you are with us, but excuse me for saying this, I just can't wait until you leave.

[Dranzer! Kai's voice grew stronger at that. Rei Hino hadn't done anything to them. It wasn't as if he _wanted_ this to happen.

[No, Kai. I believe I am getting his point, the Fire Spirit commented. [He would like me to stay, but not like this, as it is making you get weaker.

[Exactly my point.

The conversation stopped as Kai and Rei Hino switched places.

Kai almost fell back to the pillows if the headboard hadn't been there to hold him up. He leaned heavily against it, eyes closed for a brief moment before resting on his worried friends' own orbs. He smiled lightly, trying to hide the pain that he was in.

"Kai? Is it you this time?" Tyson asked hesitantly.

The phoenix nodded and sighed. "Yeah, Tyson. I only have one other passenger."

Tyson's face huffed up in slight anger. He dismissed it quickly when he noticed Kai's present state. "How come you're so weak?"

Kai looked at him. "When the Fates did their little spell, they made it to where Rei Hino's spirit would consume my body, probably killing me in the process . . ."

"That means that we're going to have to get rid of him!"

Violent crimson eyes flared towards him. "Tyson, he can still hear you, and I'm not going to die. Dranzer's giving me more energy, and I'm also switching places with Rei Hino to save that energy. If I were still stuck with those damned Fates, then yeah, I'd probably die." His voice was calm, but his features were strained. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

[Kai, do you want me to take over? he heard Rei Hino ask, and he wished that the other would. He couldn't, though, seem to get the words out.

"Kai? You Ok?" Ray asked, laying a hand on the phoenix's shoulder. His golden orbs strived to meet the crimson before him. Kai was fading fast. Why didn't he switch places already?

"Kai?" Tyson asked when the phoenix didn't answer Ray. He moved forward on the bed, Max and Kenney behind him.

Kai's breath caught in his throat as he saw another figure instead of his teammates. Who was that? He had short hair that reached to just below his ears. Those piercing golden eyes . . . Where had he seen them?

[Kai! Dranzer and Rei Hino called in his mind.

He didn't listen to them as the figure came closer, eyes full of want, the voices fading.

[That's it! I'm taking over, Kai. Forgive me, Rei Hino said, immediately switching places with the phoenix.

"Kai?" Ray's voice, along with the others', was getting stronger.

Rei Hino opened his eyes and gasped for breath. He had almost lost Kai, but nevertheless, he could feel the teen drift into slumber. "He's fine . . ." He was breathing hard now. It was getting hard for _him_ to keep grip on reality. "I . . . I think that we both need to rest a little more," he said quietly, gaining nods from the others. "And Ray, you don't have to watch us all night. You all, I am sure, have other things that need doing. Do them. I promise you that we will be fine." With that, he laid back down almost mechanically, eyes closing before his head even hit the pillow.

Ray stole a glance at Tyson, Max, and Kenney and smiled sadly, getting up and strolling out of the room, the others close behind.

-S-S-S-S-S-

End Chapter Nine+

-S-S-S-S-S-

yells over crowd noise THAT'S THE END OF CHAPPIE NINE!!!!!!!! gets quieter as Tyson and Max stop singing karaoké Ok, before I go on, I wanted everyone to know that I thought it would be a cool idea to draw Dranzer in his human form, and should I say it looks AWESOME! If you all want one, give me your e-mail and I'll try and get it to ya ASAP.

Well, so far, Kai's birthday party is ok. Everyone's shown up that was on the list and even some that aren't. Don't ask.

Kai - glares Yeah. Let's not get back to that.

sighs Oh, well . . . looks up seeing waitress carrying cake and whispers to readers Here's the highlight of the evening!

Waitress - sets plate down in front of Kai Would you stand on this chair? points to chair And what's your name? And how old are you?

Kai - sweat drops Kai . . . . 18 . . . . why? stands on chair with much persuasion

Waitress - winks You'll see.

smirks evilly heheheheheh . . . .

Waitress - yells over everyone's talking, gaining their attention If I could have ya'll's attention, please! This is Kai . . .

Kai - looks over at TM and glares

smirks

Waitress - And he's 18 years old today! So, let's give him a BIG YE-HAW!

gets ready to run

Everyone in whole restaurant - YEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

starts running

Kai - gets down from chair and starts looking for TM with a DEEP RED blush

nowhere to be found

Kai - I'M GONNA KILL HER! starts running in direction of door

Ray - smiles R&R Viewers!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, Peoples! Nope, Kai didn't kill me for his birthday. YAY!

Kai - comes in with towel on head No, but I still owe you.

gulps But not tonight! Tonight's Halloween and the last chapter of my fic! CHAPTER TEN!

Kai - What exactly do you have planned?

smiles We're gonna go Trick-or-Treating! By the way, why do you have a towel on your head? blinks

Kai - blushes

Ooooo, what is it?! jumps to pull towel off of head Your hair! starts laughing IT'S RED!

Kai - crosses arms I don't see what's so funny. Max, I found out, switched my shampoo this morning with liquid red jello. It seems as though he got the idea from a little birdie that told him about how the people who made _The Wizard of Oz_ made the "horse of many colors" colorful . . .

heh, heh . . . Oh, well! It'll match your outfit that I've had made for you and the others!

Kai - blinks What exactly do they look like?

You'll see! Now, be good while I go and get your Halloween costumes! leaves

Kai - sweat drops Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade. If she did, do you think that she would be getting our Halloween costumes for Trick-or-Treating?

-S-S-S-S-S-

All Hallow's Eve

-S-S-S-S-S-

-Rei Hino's POV-

It's been almost three of their hours since Kai and I have surrendered to darkness. For an odd reason, I could tell their time of day. I suppose it is because of Kai's memories and learnings. Possibly that or something else much deeper and more complicated to understand.

Kai was too weak to wake at the moment, though I felt refreshed. Dranzer hovered close to the younger teen, wary of his condition. I had stopped long ago trying to convince Dranzer that he would be alright. Kai was fading quickly, his energy disappearing like snow on a summer day. Neither of us knew why it was happening so fast. It shouldn't be, but then again, it was getting closer to the time of midnight where, if everything went downhill, he would die. Dranzer and I had talked for a while, trying to determine the best way to go about the situation. It seemed as though we had decided to wait until the minute before midnight when I would exit Kai's body. Hoping that the Fates had given up on us, it would work. Kai would be fine in a few minutes, his body adjusting to its normal state, and I would finally be free to go where I was needed. That way, the Fates could not do the same thing next year to Kai.

[Rei Hino, I heard Dranzer's voice call for me.

I had been looking around the bedroom that the Blade Breakers had placed us in, admiring on how the designs of this period somewhat matched the period of my time. [Yes, Dranzer? How is Kai? Feeling better?

I felt the phoenix shake his head. It had given me a start when I first saw Dranzer's new form of a phoenix, though his crown still sat in the same spot, with the same jewel. [Kai is fading away from me. I cannot call him back to consciousness.

My breath caught in my throat. If I didn't leave soon, my counterpart would die. I suppose that Dranzer knew what I was thinking because he told me otherwise.

[No, Rei Hino. We are still sticking to our original plan. All I am saying is that we need to get Kai more energy. Maybe if you taught a spell to the Blade Breakers, they could give him the strength that he'll need to make it through tonight?

I thought about that possibility, but would they go along with it? I asked Dranzer.

[Yes, they would. he replied. [They are his friends. They'll help, though I don't rightly know about the other teams with them.

That did raise another point, but I dismissed it quickly when I felt Kai's soul drift away from me again just slightly before it returned with a jolt. I sighed, mind made up, and stood up off of the bed, making my way over to the door. Opening it, I saw the Blade Breakers accompanied by those other three teams that Dranzer had mentioned and four adults. I searched swiftly in Kai's memory for their names and came up with a Mr. Dickenson, Judy Tate, and the other two were Mr. Granger, Tyson's father and grandfather. They all stared at me as I walked into the room, their gazes making me feel as if I were a child and had done something wrong.

Ray, seeing as if he were reading my thoughts, stood up and came over, helping me to the couch were he was sitting before. Kai's body still felt as though it were going to give out, the left arm in a sling while a white bandage stopped the bleeding that Sanguinex had produced by biting down on Kai's neck. There was a slight tension on the right cheek where I knew a bruise sat darkly.

We both sat down on the couch, the silence in the room almost deafening.

I sighed. "Dranzer and I were talking," I started but stopped as Lee interrupted me.

"So, you're Rei Hino, the one who the Fates are really after?" I nodded. "Well, no offense, but I wouldn't blame the others if they sent you back to those damn Fates right this minute." He was angry, but I could feel Kai's unconscious fury wash over me, telling me everything.

I snorted. "Well, I wouldn't be in Kai's body if you all hadn't stated that you wouldn't help keep him safe, now would I?" I retorted. Before he could combat my saying, I interrupted him, mimicking his rudeness. "There is no reason to counterattack me. I am stating the truth. In case you do not know, I have access of Kai's memories, and I now know what happened _before_ the Fates had taken him. It is the truth that you all are going to have to deal with. I know that you had tried helping, but it was slightly late, don't you believe? I have no right to speak to you this way, I know, because I do not know any of you, but I am speaking out of Kai's own rage. I feel that it will take up too much energy that he will need. And going back to what I had been trying to say earlier, I need the Blade Breakers' help. Now, if you promise not to rudely interrupt me again, I will state what Dranzer and I have on our minds."

Everyone was silent as Lee sat back in his seat. I smirked, Kai's well-known action tugging at my lips. At least they were going to listen to what I had to say.

"Now, Dranzer and I have talked, and we wanted to tell you that we are losing Kai . . ." Before I could even finish, everyone joined in, asking questions so quickly and together. I couldn't even tell what they were saying. I felt Kai's irritation combine with my own, and bringing up two fingers to my mouth, I whistled, letting the shrill sound echo throughout everyone's ears. Once they were all quiet, I continued what I was once saying. "Listen to me, I beg of you." I sighed. "Dranzer and I have come to the conclusion of asking you all to help us give Kai more energy in order to survive through the night. I'll have to teach you all the spell, for you will not find it anywhere. If you want, I can. It is your decision."

They all were quiet, at least until the Blade Breakers had spoken at the same time. "We'll help. Just tell us what to do!"

I smiled, Dranzer was right. The Blade Breakers had agreed to help.

"We'll help, too," Michael said, gaining nods from the others. "It's the least we can do to help Kai, after what we did."

I nodded and told them what to do.

-S-S-S-S-S-

The rest of the day, I had taught all three teams how to do the energy spell. It had worked at about five in the afternoon. Kai's strength had improved greatly, and both Dranzer and I were glad.

Now, it was the evening. After they had done the spell, all of the beybladers were exhausted and had laid down to rest. I let them, knowing that the real test for them was to come in the wee hours of the night. Which it had become.

I sat on the bed while I watched Tyson and Max argue about some unknown matter. Ray and Kenney stood close to the window, watching the scene with somber expressions. I smiled at all of them. Kai, I could feel, was smiling at their little antics as well.

I glanced at the clock beside the bed, the fiery numbers flashing the time. It was 11:21 P.M. It seemed as though every time I even stole a look at the tiny box, it fought me off with a time getting closer to midnight.

I sighed. It wouldn't be too much longer now, and I could feel Kai getting weaker, despite the spell from earlier.

-Normal POV-

Suddenly, glass shattered, lights blinked out, objects seemed to fly across the room, aiming for anyone in particular.

"Get down!" Ray cried, pushing Rei Hino to the floor and covering him with his body. They hugged the odd-colored carpet until things seemed to calm down. They looked up together, noticing seven figures standing erect in the middle of the spacious room.

[Rei Hino, we know that you are here. Show yourself or else we will tear each and every limb from these poor excuses for human beings one by one, the female said coldly, forcing and invisible pressure to hoist Tyson and Max up in the air.

[No! Tyson . . . Max! Rei Hino heard Kai call in his mind. The boy doubled over in pain before he could take his body back from the being that was now in control.

'I have to do something,' Rei Hino thought but stopped as an idea came to mind. He smirked and muttered a few unknown words, causing a white light to appear.

The Fates and Dark Bladers stopped what they were doing and stood staring at a spirit-coated figure in front of them, its bright light threatening to blind them.

When the light dimmed, flaming eyes opened to glare at the beings before it. Red hair mixed in with a white strand while a golden crown seemed to illuminate the bright light. The figure's features were strong, muscled, and tense. Broad shoulders and a handsome face accompanied the main attractions. A single earring dangled from his left ear, the chandelier triangles blowing softly in the small breeze. The red shirt had designs that rivaled the phoenix Dranzer's markings along his body, the pants doing the same. What gave away the figure's identity was the glowing emerald jewel in the middle of the crown, acting as a third eye for the recipient. His posture gave nothing away, but his eyes showed nothing but anger and hate.

[Dranzer . . . the female started, setting down the two boys. [It seems as though you have acquired your old form back.

Dranzer didn't say anything as he sent a mental message to Rei Hino and the others. He told them to leave the room and head for Mr. Dickenson's office where the older man was waiting.

The others nodded and stood up quickly, rushing out the door before the invaders could react.

[Rei Hino, release the other bit beasts, Dranzer said calmly, watching as the other two Fates and the Dark Bladers followed his master and his friends. He felt the boy agree and mutter the spell again. He could once again sense Dragoon, Drigger, and Draciel take shape, but he didn't have time to think about them and their battles. He had one of his own.

[Dranzer, the female said[why do you protect the one who killed our master? It was a fitting question for the beginning of a decisive battle.

Dranzer sighed and eyed her ugly form. She wanted an answer before they began their battle. "He did not kill the master. He merely stumbled upon our hospitality. Our master knew the consequences if he helped the boy. It was his _own_ undoing. Rei Hino had nothing to do with the downfall of the empire. The master was the one who couldn't control his demon form and attacked the boy after they had expressed their love for each other. He completely ripped his heart out and tore it to bits, swallowing it. How can you expect him to want to come back to life if Rei Hino is not there to comfort him?! For him to apologize to?! What you are doing is blastfulmy! It is completely and utterly ridiculous! What we had is no longer! There is no sense in bringing it back now!"

She shook her head sadly. [It seems as if the whelp has intoxicated your mind as well. I didn't believe that you would side with us. You never _did_ like Master.

"I did, though I never showed it in _lust_ as you once did."

That set her off. Dranzer could see the anger escape in many locations, as her body no longer had the beauty to hide it. She cried out and lunged for him, her fingernails stretching into long claws.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Ray tugged on Rei Hino's wrist, dragging him behind. They had to get away. The Dark Bladers were right behind them. Well, Cenotaph and Lupinex, that is. Tyson and Max had stopped Sanguinex and Zom, keeping the two freaks from coming after them. Dragoon, Drigger, and Draciel had stopped the other two Fates for a battle of their own, as well.

"Come on!" Ray cried, tugging harder on the older teen's wrist.

They ran a little farther until two dark objects appeared in their path.

"You might as well give up, Rei Hino," a nasally voice said.

"Because we will not give up chasing you at all costs," a deep voice commented with the other.

Ray and Rei Hino stopped in their tracks and glared at the two in front of them. Ray stepped in front of the other, sheltering him from anything that the Dark Bladers were going to throw at them. "Rei Hino, get out of here. If you can get to Mr. Dickenson's office, then you'll be safe. Protect Kai, please. He's the only captain we have," Ray whispered to the older teen of fire. He turned his gaze back towards the two remaining bladers that stood in their way of safety.

Rei Hino hesitated for a slight second before sprinting past the two freaks as Ray released his beyblade.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Dranzer grunted as he hit the wall, another slash torn at his shirt.

The woman Fate before him stood panting, glaring her cold, deviant eyes at him. They had been fighting for the past ten minutes, a record for both of them to have fought on a one on one match.

[Why do you keep me here? Do you now see the reality? We will have your little whelp's heart, whether you approve or not. Our master's kingdom _will_ be restored! she exclaimed, stomping her foot on the ground.

Dranzer growled, grasping the front of his shirt. "_You_ listen! Kai's heart, nor Rei Hino's, is the answer to all of this! Kai is my _master_ now! You all have none! Nor do you need one! You have gone through all of these years on your own, so why do you want to go back to being ordered around?!"

[If you feel so strongly about having no master, then why do you serve a child!

"Silence!" the phoenix snapped. "Kai is _nothin_g like that hot-headed monster! Kai has always treated me with kindness and love! I have been there for him and he for me! Little can I say for that large _half-breed_ that had once an empire out of fear!"

[How dare you speak of our master as if he were the devil himself!

"HE _IS_ THE DEVIL! He is a devil as Kai is an angel! I have felt more complete with the boy than I would ever with that . . . that . . . ."

[Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence! With that, she rushed forward and pinned the human form of the phoenix by the neck.

Dranzer gasped, choking on the strong hold. He grabbed at her wrist, pulling with all his might in order to slacken her grip. She just applied more pressure, threatening to break his neck.

[You will die, Dranzer Phoenix of Fire! You will die for insulting our master! I will kill you with my _own_ bare hands!

She pushed harder and Dranzer struggled all the more.

The phoenix could barely see, blackness swarming at the edges of his vision like a hive of bees. He no longer could take in breath, or let it escape. His arms had stopped fighting as a numbness swept over him. There was a roaring in his ears, keeping him from hearing the Fate's voice before him, even though she was speaking in his mind.

Suddenly, the blackness toppled down on top of him.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Rei Hino panted and glanced behind him, fear driving him faster. Lupinex had escaped from Ray's blade and had started pursuing the older teen. They had been running, one chasing, the other being chased, for the past few minutes. Rei Hino didn't know where all his energy was coming from. He had guessed adrenaline a long while ago, but dismissed that thought as he found out that Kai was giving him his own strength, but the Spirit of Fire had scolded the teen viciously, stopping him from continuing.

Now, he was getting tired, but Mr. Dickenson's office loomed just ahead . . . If he could get there . . .

A twang of pain startlingly erupted through his heart, causing him to stumble and land face-down on concrete. Slowly, gripping his shirt, he sat up on his skinned knees, shaking. Where had _that_ come from?

Then laughing was heard behind him.

Rei Hino turned around to face two figures. Lupinex and the female Fate.

"Dranzer!" he cried, searching for the phoenix but knowing that he wouldn't come.

Two more figures appeared followed by three more. The other two Fates and the rest of the Dark Bladers!

"W-What did you do with them? With Kai's friends?" he asked, backing away. His body shook uncontrollably as reality had set in. They had killed them, that's what they had done.

The female Fate came closer and brought up a hand.

That broke the river of adrenaline.

Rei Hino cried out angrily, pushing her out of the way and stood up to start running again. He ran fast, darting past telephone poles and the occasional mailbox. He could feel the others behind him, pursuing him with the want, the need, to have his heart. Suddenly, his foot missed jumping over a break in the concrete, and he went down once again. He coughed and raised up on his elbows.

[Rei Hino! Kai called in his mind. [It's midnight!

That was when the older teen noticed the chiming of the courthouse clock, but that was far away as the female Fate came up and flipped him on his back, digging in his chest, the other two Fates holding his arms. He cried out in pain and willed the chiming to stop. Right then, he didn't care if he died again or not. He just didn't want this event to ever have to repeat itself again. Also, the pain was unbearable!

[Hurry, Sister, the oldest Fate urged, squeezing the right arm tighter as Rei Hino fought in his grip.

[Hold him still, she commanded and pulled harder.

Rei Hino cried out again as his body hitched forwards.

[Leave, Rei Hino . . . ! he heard Kai's weak voice call in his mind. Now that it was midnight, the spell was taking its toll.

Rei Hino gasped for breath. [No, Kai . . . If I leave, then they will kill you . . . I promised Ray to keep you safe, and I will . . . He stopped as blood began pouring out of his mouth, causing him to choke.

[Sister! the oldest exclaimed.

The chimes had stopped. It was a minute after midnight.

The spell was broken.

The female Fate pulled away as a blue light began glowing brightly behind her, time stopping as everything except the light disappeared into darkness. She turned around and spotted four figures in front of her. The same four figures that had condemned her master to an eternity in blackness.

Rei Hino's body lay motionless as the scene took place, though this time, he couldn't see anything, or hear.

One of them stepped forward to reveal himself.

[Dranzer! the female called, seeing the human form of the bit beast. [How can it be?!

[Yes. Now, we will decide your punishments at this time, for you have broken the rules and have killed many in cold blood. Dranzer shifted. He had to hurry this up. Rei Hino couldn't leave Kai's body until it was all said and done. [The three Fates, he addressed them[you all will, like your master, spend an eternity in darkness, but for you, there will be no way out. You will continue doing as you have been. Forever. He turned to the Dark Bladers. [You all will remain the way you are, though your punishments are not as harsh because you were deceived in believing that you could gain power to defeat your enemies. He turned back to the Fates. [I have one other thing to say. Due to a sudden promise and begging, we have decided to set your master's human soul free because he never wished any harm done. Twas his demon side that willed chaos . . .

-S-S-S-S-S-

Time resumed its roaming. Kai's body began breathing again as a force left it.

Kai opened his eyes slightly, just enough to see two happy figures standing side-by-side. Rei Hino and his master. The older man kept his arm around the younger's waist. Coming closer, Kai could finally get a good look at both of them. They seemed glad. For what?

Rei Hino bent down over him and placed a soft kiss on the sweaty forehead. He leaned closer to whisper in the teen's ear, but it wasn't comprehendible to the phoenix. The older boy straightened and smiled.

And Kai blacked out willingly once again.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Crimson eyes snapped open quickly, body jerking forward in its seat.

Kai sat breathing heavily, hearing a blaring of a TV. What? He looked around, seeing Tyson and Max holding a frightened Kenney, forcing the poor kid to watch the horror movie.

Kai's eyes roamed around wildly, seeing that he was on the train again, sitting in his seat across the isle from the other two. Ray wasn't there, gone to look for a bathroom.

'Was it all a dream?' he wondered to himself, relaxing back into the comfortable seat. He closed his eyes to think. It had been too long and too real to be a dream . . . Hadn't it?

Ray came back in as he was still thinking. "Hey, guys," he started, "I think that we're the only ones on the train."

Suddenly, the train stopped abruptly, the breaks screaming along with the movie.

Kai sat up straight as it came to a stop . . .

-S-S-S-S-S-

End Chapter Ten+

-S-S-S-S-S-

appears wearing vampire outfit That's the end of the story! Hope you all enjoyed it!

Steph - comes in wearing werewolf Halloween outfit Are the others done getting dressed yet?

Oh, most definitely! whispers I took a pic of Kai in his! And if anyone wants one, give e-mail!

Steph - giggles evilly

Kai - comes in wearing _The Little Mermaid _outfit Couldn't it have been, at least, the DRESS!?

Awe! But you look sooooooo CUTE wearing the fins and seashells!

Kai - I DON'T SEE THE OTHERS WEARING THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nope. There's not another mermaid, except King Triton! Besides, it's almost the entire cast! Tyson is Flounder. You are Ariel. Max is Sebastian. And Ray is Eric! You all look sooooo KAWAII!

Kai - growls By the way, where's that pic you took of me?

grins Don't know, do ya?!

Eli - comes in with everyone else You guys ready to go Trick-or-Treating?

Everyone except the Blade Breakers - YEAH!

turns to readers I hope you all liked the story. Be safe. Have fun. Don't eat a lot of candy, unlike what Max, Tyson, Eli, and Steph are gonna do. And . . . .

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
